Âme en détresse
by xXxYaOiFaNgIrLxXx
Summary: Une school-fic version FMA ça donne quoi? Pas toujours quelque chose de joyeux lorsqu'on est une âme infortune. Venez lire l'angoisse d'un petit personnage qui attend qu'on le sorte de son enfer et l'intrigue d'un noiraud qui enquête sur celui-ci. Roy/Ed
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

Alors voici ma première fanfiction vie =D Allez, allez, vous pouvez m'applaudir!

L'autre jour, je me suis demandé si c'était possible d'écrire une histoire triste avec un mélange d'humour. Alors j'y ai réflchi encore et encore et j'ai eu cette merveilleuse idée qu'ait cette fic. Alors, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je vous avertie d'avance que j'ai quelques problèmes de dyslexie. Alors, il est normal que vous trouvez des phrases étrange qui n'existe pas [mon problème est la syntaxe, je mets les mots la mauvaise place ou les phrases sonnent mal en ne s'écrivant pas comme ca]. Mais j'ai fait tout mon possible et j'y ai mit beaucoup d'effort pour que cela ne vous apparaisse pas. Alors merci pour votre compréhension!

Titre: Âme en détresse

Résumé: Qu'est-ce qui arriverais si nous mettons tous les personnages de FMA dans un univers scolaire? Des rires, de l'amitié avec une âme infortune qui attend qu'on le sorte de son enfer.

Couple: Amstrong x Edward O_o Non je rigoles (Sa fait peur comme couple) non réellement RoyEd

Disclaimeur : Il ne son pas mouahhhhhhhhhhhhh OUINNNNNNNNNN! J'ai une idée...je vais concocter un plan pour gouverner le monde et ensuite prendre possession de ses personnages XD

Bon arrêtons le blabla (même si beaucoup de gens saute le mot de l'auteur parce que je fais la même affaire XD) et BONNE LECTURE ; D

* * *

**Pov**** Roy:**

-As-tu entendu la nouvelle Breda?

-Laquelle?

-Celle qui annonce la venue d'une nouvelle élève aujourd'hui.

_Une nouvelle? Intressant! Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble?_

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est une fille?

-Et bien Jeanne ma dit, qu'elle a entendu dire par Marie-André, qu'elle avait entrevue dans le bureau du directeur une fille aux longs cheveux blonds.

-Ai-je bien entendu? Une nouvelle dans notre classe. Aux cheveux blonds en plus.

-Ah non Havoc! Tu ne vas pas lui faire ton numéro de charme à elle aussi.

-Tu sais bien qu'il va la faire fuir elle aussi Falman. _Un peu de ma faute mais on le dira pas._

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire sa Roy?

-Et bien je veux dire qu'elle risque plutôt de tomber sous mon charme charnel que le tien. _Je sais, je suis extraordinaire, la preuve, les filles sont toutes mes pieds. Mais cette venue m'intrigue. On n'a jamais eu d'élève transféré depuis que j'ai fait mon entré au lycée. Alors, elle risque de mettre un peu d'action dans nos vies. Ah! Mais commençons par les choses dans l'ordre. Je me nomme Roy Mustang et je suis à ma dernière année au lycée de Central City. C'est une vielle école qui accueil tout genre social, le rang des riches, la classes moyennes et les pauvres. Mais cette école est réputée pour ses étudiants brillants, qui perses dans les meilleurs métiers. _

_Comme toutes les écoles, il y a diffrents groupes. Je vais vous en faire un bref __aperçût_. Pour commencer il y a mon groupe d'ami, qui est composé de sept personnes. Nous sommes très populaire au niveau des filles (et des gar_ç_ons pour Riza. C'est la seule fille de notre groupe). Il y a deuxièmement le groupe de fan-girls qui nous court après à chaque pause. Non mais imaginez-vous, plus le temps de se reposer quand on est apprécié comme moi. Mais je ne m'en plaindrai pas. Bon. Il y a troisièmement la gagne redouté de tous, les homonculus. Cette bande de grosse brute qui se croit tout permis, ce qu'ils m'énervent. Ils attirent peu être beaucoup de problèmes au gens qui ont la mauvaise idée de les embêter mais je peux vous dire franchement qu'il manque d'imagination pour trouver un nom de groupe. Quel nom de merde! _Mais je ne leur dirais pas en face. Je tiens trop à la vie. Et il y a quatrièmement le reste des élèves qui s'occupent de leur affaire. Ils sont un peu comme des figurants dans le fond. _

_À force de décrire mon entourage et mon environnement, jai complètement négligé de me présenter. Alors pour faire simple :_

_1. Roy Mustang_

_2. 17 ans_

_3. 5 pieds 10_

_4. Surnom : Monsieur flamme (suspense, vous allez comprendre plus tard =P)_

_5. Cheveux et yeux noires_

_Et bah voilà tout le monde. J'espère que c'est suffisant pour l'instant. _

_Il reste peu de temps avant que les cours débute, alors nous nous dirigeons vers notre classe tout en continuant de discuter des conquêtes d'Havoc. _

-Vous êtes juste jaloux parce que MOI, j'ai eu plus qu'une copine.

-Ce que tu ne dis pas, c'est que tu reprends mes ex petites amies Havoc.

-Pff!

_Ah voilà une silhouette que je connais bien._

-Bon matin la compagnie!

-Salut Maes. C'est rare que tu arrives à cette heure. On croyait que tu séchais les cours aujourd'hui.

-Malheureusement non. Figure toi, mon cher Roy, que j'arrive plus tard parce que ma petite soeur a fait ses premier pas tout à l'heure. Il a fallut que je prenne un cliché de ce moment. Regardez, regardez comme elle est mignonne, _nous dit-il en nous montrant une tonne de photo de sa soeur_. Vous ne devinerez jamais comment sa c'est produit. Elle a...

_Nous continuons notre marche vers notre classe tout en écoutant Maes d'une seule oreille. Comme d'habitude quoi. Dans mon cas, si j'aurais a écouter toutes les aventures de sa petite soeur, je crois bien que mon cerveau finirait par exploser avec toutes ces données inutiles. _

_Nous voilà rendus._ _Je m'assois à la deuxième rangé au fond, juste devant Maes. _

_Sa fait 15 bonnes minutes que je parle avec mes amis, le temps d'attendre l'arrivée de notre tuteur, qu'Havoc voit Marie-André. Aussitôt vu, il se jette sur elle pour discuter et la charmer. Je peux comprendre, c'est une des plus belles filles de l'école mais de lui sauter carrément n'a pas la bonne tactique. Il devrait prendre exemple sur moi, le Don Juan des filles. C'est ma plus grande qualité. Séducteur de dame. Quoi que Havoc à un doute sur le mot ''qualité'', mais que voulez-vous, il est jaloux c'est tout. Lui et plusieurs personnes me traite de coureur de jupon. N'importe quoi, je suis plutôt un homme raisonnable qui apprécie les femm...Ok je suis un coureur de jupons. Mais se n'est pas ma faute. Avec les jolis uniformes scolaires que porte les filles et qui mettent leurs formes en valeur. J'adore! Avec leur mini jupe d'été et leur chemise déboutonnée nous laissant voir leur décolleté. Merci seigneur d'avoir créé de si beaux vêtements qui font de nous, les hommes, les plus heureux avec ses objets représentant nos fantasmes sexuels. _

XXX

_La cloche sonnée et l'arrivé du prof, nous font commencer le cours. Mais juste avant de débuter la matière, le professeur fait entrer la fameuse élève. Enfin je pourrai voir à quoi elle ressemble. _

_Elle pénètre dans la salle et viens se poser en fasse de nous. Elle a un fin visage avec des yeux, oh mon Dieu, des yeux éblouissant. Je n'ai jamais vue dans ma vie d'aussi beaux yeux. Au dirais, qu'une mine d'or c'est installé à l'intérieur de ceux-ci. __Je continu à l'observer et je remarque avec ma plus grande déception qu'elle n'a pas de grosse poitrine. En fait, elle n'a pas de poitrine tout cour __et eh...il doit y avoir une erreur parce que se n'est pas une fille que je vois entrer mais bien un gar__ç_on. Je crois que je ne suis pas le seul à s'en avoir rendu compte car aussitôt les élèves s'exclament dans un bouquant assourdissant.

-Mais c'est un gar_ç_on !

-Et bien ils ont le sens de l'observation ses gens, _dit-il sur un ton septique en essayant de garder son calme le plus possible. _

**-**C'est les cheveux je crois

-Tu penses ?

-Mais moi je voulais une jolie blondine comme nouvelle élève SNIF !

-Peut-être la prochaine fois Havoc.

-Mais que fait un gamin comme lui dans nos cour ?

-C'est vrai, il a plutôt l'air en première année de lycée, qu'en terminal.

-Silence tous le monde! Bon, aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouvel élève qui a été transféré de Risembole. Veux-tu bien te présenter à la classe et ensuite t'asseoir au fond à côté de la fenêtre.

_Personnes ne semblent vouloir l'écouter mais il s'avance quand même d'un pas lassant au milieu de la pièce._

-Edward Elric, élève transféré de Risembole. _Et il se dirige à sa place ignorant son entourage. C'est tout? Alors voici quelqu'un d'intéressant. Sa petite présentation en a même laissée notre professeur bouche bée._

-Eh...et bien voilà. Bon débutons la classe. Mais avant, Maes.

-Yep?

-Tu resteras après le cours. J'ai à te parler.

-Oui mon commandant. _Sacré Maes, toujours faire le clown._

_La matinée est terminée et je suis maintenant sur le toit de l'école avec mes amis. Nous nous réunions à cet endroit à chaque moment libre de la journée. Maes n'est pas là, évidemment et je me demande bien ce que le prof lui veux. _

XXX

_Dix minutes plus tard, je vois notre ami s'approcher d'un pas joyeux suivit d'une personne qui ne m'ait pas inconnu. C'est le nouveau. Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Zut, moi et ma mémoire de poisson rouge. Arrivé à notre hauteur, il nous explique qu'il doit lui faire visiter l'école parce qu'il a été choisi pour sa facilité à rendre les autres autour de lui à l'aise. C'est vrai le pire. Il est toujours de bonne humeur et il nous remonte le moral en un rien de temps. _

-C'est pas mal ici, _dit l'autre gar__ç_on.

-C'est plus que pas mal, _s'emporte Maes_. C'est notre planque de toutes ses fan-girls.

-Vos quoi ?

-Pour faire simple, _dis-je_ C'est une troupe de filles qui nous pourchassent à chaque moment libre de la journée. Nous en avions marre d'être fusillés par toutes ses déclarations d'amour, alors nous avons cherchés un endroit et nous voici sur le toit_. Je le vois faire un petit sourire en coin pour reprendre son air d'avant._

-Si tu le désires, tu peux venir ici quand tu veux. Ta présence est la bienvenue...eh...? _ajoute Maes._

-Edward, je m'appelle Edward.

-Ah Oui ! désolé. Alors Ed, si tu permets que je t'appelle Ed?

-Pas de problème.

-Alors je te présente Falman, c'est le plus vieux d'entre nous. Fuery, c'est celui qui porte des lunettes. Breda qui est au fond en train de manger. Riza qui est, si tu l'as bien remarqué, la seule fille de notre groupe. Il y a Havoc, qui est absent pour le moment, surement en train de fumer. Et pour finir le noiraud à ta gauche, Roy.

_Il se retourne vers moi et pour la première fois, nos regards se croisent. J'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté. Est-ce possible? Ses yeux, ce que j'adore ses yeux. Ils sont magnifiques, étincelant et profond. Mais ce qui m'intrigue, c'est la petite lueur que je n'arrive pas à percevoir exactement le sens. Mais à quoi je pense au juste?_

PovEd :

_Dès l'instant ou j'ai vue ses yeux, mon coeur c'est arrêté de battre. J'ignore pourquoi, mais ce fameux Roy a un effet d'attraction, qui me rend étrange. Ses prunelles, d'un noir si profond, m'hypnotisent comme un dingue._

_J'étais partie dans mes pensées, que j'oubliais les autres autour de moi. C'est Maes, qui me ramena sur terre pour me demander dans quel cours je vais cette après-midi._

_-_En chimie-physique et vous?

-Rahhh zut! Nous ne sommes pas dans les mêmes cours. Moi je vais en science ordinaire, _pleurnicha Maes._

-Tu dois être un petit génie pour être dans une classe aussi avancée, _me dit Roy._

- Deux points. De un, je ne suis pas petit et...

-Tu as un problème avec ta taille?, m'_interrompe-t-il_

-Je ne suis juste pas petit, c'est tout.

-Mais comparé aux autres élèves tu es sacrément petit. _Il me cherche ou quoi?_

-Je ne suis pas petit C-O-M-P-R-I-T ?

-Tu mesures combien au juste?

-C'est pas de tes affaires. _Mais de quoi il se mèle aussi._ _Je commence vraiment pomper._

-Mais ça m'intéresse. Je veux seulement apprendre te connaître. _Me connaitre mon cul oui. _Comme ça, tu ne te sentiras pas seul dans cette grande foule. _Fini-t-il en me faisant un sourire baveux. Trop tard je..._

-QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL SE FAIT ÉCRASER PAR LES AUTRES AUTOUR DE LUI ! _Les autres ont l'air surprit de ma réaction. Ben quoi? Je ne supporte pas que les autres se moquent de ma taille, j'ai bien le droit de me défendre. Je vois son expression de tout à l'heure se changer. Il se moque de moi encore ce sale batard. Au dirai qu'il aime sa me provoquer ce salop._

-Je n'ai jamais dit sa. J'ai seulement dit que comparé à la classe tu es...

-Roy, je crois que tu en as assez dit, _lui dit la jeune fille._

-Ahahahahah tu es un sacré phénomène mon petit Edo, _me dit Maes._ _Je lui lance un regard noir. Il n'a pas dit sa pour être méchant mais je suis encore fâcher contre l'autre. Il n'a pas l'air de l'avoir prit mal car il continue à rire et il me demande de continuer ce que je disais._

-Eh...Ah Oui! Deuxièmement c'est un peu normal que je sois un géni parce que j'ai sauté trois années pour pouvoir aller en chimie. Il n'y a pas ce cours là en première année de lycée.

-QUOI? _Est-ce si étrange que sa de sauter des années? Ce n'est pas ma faute, j'ai rien à faire de mes soirées à part lire des bouquins. Sa me change même les idées. À force de lire, j'ai fini par développer une passion à apprendre d'avantage de choses._

-Tu...tu as sauté trois années pour aller en chimie-physique, le cours le plus dure?

-Ben, ouais. Il y a un problème?

-Non, non! C'est même génial.

-Au moins, tu ne sauras pas tout seul en chimie. Roy aussi est un géni de nature.

-Sa va Maes, pas besoin de le dire à tout le monde. _Alors ce mec aussi est une bolée. J'ai bien hâte de voir sa._

-Bon, se n'est pas parce qu'on s'emmerde ici mais j'aimerais bien voir le reste de l'école.

-Bien sûr mon petit Ed. Et nous voilà partie.

-On se voit tout à l'heure vieux.

-Bye !

_Nous nous éloignons des autres et redescendons les marches pour continuer la visite._

_La journée c'est vite déroulée et j'ai pu visiter chaque recoins et raccourcis de l'école grâce Maes. Je suis très content d'avoir fait sa connaissance. C'est un mec vraiment sympathique avec qui je suis l'aise. Mais le problème c'est qu'il est, selon ma déduction d'aujourdhui, un obsédé de sa soeur. Mais je ne le désapprouve pas parce que moi aussi j'adore mon frère. __La cloche sonne enfin. Les classes se vident dans les couloirs de l'établissement pour pouvoir quitter ce lieu démoniaque. Je suis peut-être un géni à l'école mais j'ai quand même le droit d'avoir horreur des cours. Ils sont longs et emmerdants. Rien d'intéressant s'y déroule._

_J'ai finalement réussi à quitter Maes avec ses miles et unes anecdotes de sa soeur pour me retrouver maintenant en route pour prendre le bus. Mais il y a seulement un petit problème...je ne sais pas ou aller. Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant? L'école est presque vide. À qui demander? Je me promène un peu partout pour tomber nez-nez avec Roy. Pitié, n'importe qui mais pas lui. Il me regarde étrangement et me demande :_

-Perdu petit? _Merde, il va pas recommencer._

-Je ne suis pas petit !

-Si tu l'es !

-Je suis seulement plus jeune.

-Ouai...tu es petit pour ton âge.

-Je ne suis PAS petit vieux croûton.

-Je ne suis PAS vieux. _Oh! oh! oh! aurais-je touché un point sensible. C'est ma chance._

-Oh, bien sûr que non. Mais ce n'est pas un cheveu blanc que je vois?

-QUOI! Ou sa? _Mouahahah__douce revanche. Tu le mérite salle bâtard._

-Ahahahahahahah!

-C'est pas drôle. _Oh_ _que si! Et j'en fais mon petit plaisir personnel. Ce que sa fait du bien. Mais il faut que je rentre avant qu'il arrive à la maison. Ou je ne donne pas cher de ma peau._

-Ehmm...Roy c'est bien sa?

-Ouais?

-Saurais-tu ou qu'il faut prendre l'autobus de la ville?

-Bien sûr. Suis moi je vais te montrer le chemin si tu veux.

-Merci!

-Pas de quoi. Je te dois bien sa avec mes moqueries. Et de toute façon je le prends aussi. Je vais avoir de la compagnie de plus. Je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer.

-Comment ça?

-Maes, Riza et Breda prennent le bus aussi. Avec Breda qui mange à tout boue de champs, avec Riza qui n'aime pas les discutions inutiles et avec les centaines histoires de Maes, je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire. _Sa je le comprends. Avec Maes, sa dois être dur de placer un mot en sa compagnie. Pour les autres, je ne les connais que de vue, alors je ne peux pas en dire d'avantage. Un peu comme Roy. Je sais seulement que c'est un emmerdeur et un géni à l'école comme moi. _

-Il faudrait y aller si on ne veut pas manquer l'autobus. Je ne dois absolument pas rentrer trop tard.

- T'inquiète, l'autobus arrive seulement dans 15 minutes_. Ouf sa me rassure. J'étais vraiment stressé pour arriver à temps. Au sinon il sera vraiment en rogne et... _

-Ok, merci! Vu que c'est ma première journée, je suis un peu perdu et mélangé...

-Tu as surement une mère et un père poule et ils s'inquiètent pour la première journée de leur petit garçon chéri. Alors ils veulent que tu rentre tôt?

-Eh...on...on peut dire sa comme ça. _M__erde ma voix tremble. C'est louche. J'espère qu'il ne la pas remarquer. Zut il me regarde bizarrement. Je dois avoir fait une drôle de tête. _

-Bon ben il faut y aller Edward. _Finalement c'était mon imagination. J'espère. Nous avons continué le reste du trajet en silence jusqu'à arriver à destination. Et comme Roy me l'avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt, Riza, Breda et Maes attendaient déjà le transport._

XXX

_Le circuit ne sait pas déroulé comme prévu finalement. Premièrement, le bus est arrivé 20 minutes en retard et deuxièmement, il est tombé en panne. C'est la malchance du nouveau me répéta Maes en riant. Je ne la trouvais pas très drôle parce que je devais vraiment arriver tôt chez nous. Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à qu'est-ce qui va ce produire lorsque je rentrerai et quelques fois même, je me sentais observé mais c'est surement mon imagination._

_J'ai remarqué que Roy et Maes débarquaient au même arrêt que moi. Ce qui veut dire que j'habite sûrement près de chez eux. C'est génial! Nous faisons une bonne marche de 10 minutes et rendu à une intersection de rue, nous nous séparons, moi de mon bord avec Roy et Maes de son côté. Finalement ils habitent beaucoup plus près que je ne le croyais. Je continue ma route suivi de Roy. Nous marchons jusqu'au bout d'une rue pour ensuite s'arrêter aux deux dernières maisons. QUOI! Ne me dite pas que cette imbécile est mon voisin. Je crois qu'il en a pris conscience lui aussi parce qu'il se retourne vers moi et me regarde étrangement._

-Et bien, dire que c'est toi mon nouveau voisin. Je me demandais justement qui cela pouvais bien être.

-Et merde, je suis coincé à être ton voisin, _dis-je avec déception. Je n'ai pas fini d'entendre ses commentaires accablants._

-Et moi tu t'imagine. Je voulais une jolie fille mais tout ce que j'ai, c'est une demi-portion féminisée.

-QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL RESSEMBLE À UNE JEUNE FILLE AVEC SES CHEVEUX BLOND!

-Je parle bien de toi Edward, bonne observation, _rajoute t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur._

-Pff! _Je n'en rajoute pas plus et me dirige vers ma maison. C'est la deuxième au fond, celle avant la maison de Roy. _

_À son tour, je vois Roy se diriger vers sa résidence pour ensuite y entrer. Je m'approche de plus en plus de mon entrée et ma joie à l'instant s'évapore en pensant lui. Je ne veux pas y entrer. J'approche encore. _

_Je ne veux pas!_

_Je ne veux pas! _

_Je ne veux pas! _

_J'ai une boule dans ma gorge, mais quand faut y aller, il faut y aller. _

_Me voilà sur le seuil de la porte. J'ouvre lentement la porte au point de l'entendre grincer. Les battements de mon coeur s'accélèrent au point de les entendrent résonner dans ma tempe. Une fois la porte ouverte, j'ai à peine le temps de déposer mon pied dans l'entrer, qu'une grande main attrape le collet de mon uniforme pour me projeter à l'intérieur sans délicatesse. _

-ENFIN ARRIVÉ...

_Mon calvaire ne fait que commencer._

* * *

Mouahahaha j'aime bien mettre un suspense pour la fin =D ...Alors?

Votre impression pour ce premier chapitre? Bon pour les poubelles ou bonne à continuer?

Je suis désolé si ma syntaxe est mauvaise[je vous ait avertis au début pour ça de toute façon] ou si j'ai beaucoup de faute, mais que voulez-vous...je ne suis pas superman (plutôt super-girl dans mon cas XD)

Laissez moi vos reviews pour me dire votre verdicte. J'accepte même les commentaires qui me disent qu'est-ce que je devrais améliorer. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU !


	2. Chapter 2

**Bienvenue à mon deuxième chapitre!**

J'ai réussi à trouver comment poster un deuxième chapitre...je crois que vous pouvez m'applaudire pour ce miracle produit ou même vous pouvez me vénérer de tout votre coeur[Ed et Roy embarque dans la narration pour faire taire cette folle qui se croit supérieur aux autres.]

Je tiens aussi à remercier tous ceux et celles qui m'ont reviewé [ça l'existe comme mot?] en particulier Naemir et ses conseils qui m'ont beaucoup aidés.

Je crois que je me suis surpassé pour ce chapitre parce que j'ai écris dans les 5 milles mots X_x Moi qui a de la difficulté à écrire un texte de 400 mots à l'école...trouvez l'erreur?

Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture =D

* * *

-PUTIN DE MERDE, J'ARRIVE À LA MAISON ET QU'EST-CE QUE JE REMARQUE…QUE TU N'ES PAS LÀ NON DE DIEU!

-C'est que…l'autobus est tombé en panne et…

-LA FERME, _me dit-il en me frappant. Son coup était si fort, qu'il me fait tomber par terre. Il s'approche de moi et s'arrête à ma hauteur. J'attends ce qu'il veut me dire mais tout ce que j'entends, c'est un cri sortir de ma bouche après un violant coup de pied dans l'estomac. Cela va-t-il s'arrêter un jour? Je sens qu'on me relève et qu'on me traîne quelque par. Je n'ai pas la force de me défendre, son coup était trop fort. Alors, contre mon gré, je me laisse traîner en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les jérémiades de mon oncle vis-à-vis de ma personne._

-Dire que je dois m'occuper de vous. Je te déteste, toi et ton frère innocent...

-Ne parle pas d'Al comme sa… _c'est plus fort que moi. Je sais que ça ne va qu'empirer la situation mais lorsqu'on s'en prend à Alphonse je deviens surprotecteur. C'est mon seul frère et mon unique famille et je veux que personnes ne lui fasse du mal. Après la mort de notre mère adorée, nous n'avions nul part où aller. Avec notre père disparut depuis mes quatres ans, si je me souviens bien, et notre tante Pinaco qui n'a pas assez d'espace chez elle pour prendre en main deux enfant de plus, il nous restait l'option de la famille d'accueil. Jamais ils ne me sépareront de Alphonse et c'est ce que ma tante c'est dite. Alors elle a fait le tour de notre famille pour trouver quelqu'un d'assez aimable pour s'occuper de nous. Et c'est sur notre oncle Jonas Elric [complètement inventé les amies], qui a prit notre éducation en charge. Mais il ne la pas fait de bon cœur, ni par pitié, il l'a fait pour l'unique raison que notre mère lui a fait promettre de s'occuper de nous si il y avait un quelconque problème. Alors nous voici aujourd'hui avec un homme qui n'a rien à faire de notre santé._

-JE T'AI DIT DE LA FERMER SALE GAMIN _et il me refrappe mais plus fort qu'à mon arrivée._

_Quelques instants plus tard, je sens qu'il s'arrête. Je n'ai même pas le temps de prendre conscience d'où je suis, qu'on me projette contre un mur. Une porte se ferme dans un claquement effrayant et je me retrouve seul. J'essaye de me relever mais un étourdissement me fait arrêter ce geste. J'ai mal, il n'y a pas été de main forte aussi. Une fois ce vertige terminé, j'observe où je suis. Je reconnais ma commode et mon lit simple, je suis dans ma chambre. Pour mon oncle ça veut dire…tu sors et tu vas le regretter. Je suis content qu'Al ne sois pas là ce soir, il s'inquiète toujours pour moi. Tant qu'on ne lui fait aucun mal, tout va pour le mieux pour moi. Alphonse par chez tante Pinaco trois fois par semaine pour rendre visite à notre amie d'enfance Winry. Cela fait ça de moins à endurer pour Al. Winry est très jolie, mais ce n'est pas mon genre, contrairement à mon frère. Il est peut-être subtile pour garder ses sentiments cachés mais avec moi ça ne marche pas, je le vois clairement dans son regard qu'il l'aime à la folie. Ma douleur au ventre s'estompe un peu alors je __me rends à mon lit avec misère pour enfin sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves._

XXX

_C'est le lendemain matin, je me réveille dans un silence presque apaisant. Contrairement à la veille, il n'y a personne dans la maison. Mes yeux ne sont pas encore habitués à la lumière, alors je décide de paresser un peu dans mon lit. Après 10 minutes à me convaincre de me lever, je décide enfin de me dégager de mes couvertures. Quelle heure est-il? 6h 42, il me reste encore du temps avant de prendre le bus. Je crois? Je ne connais pas encore l'horaire des autobus. Lorsque j'essaye de me lever, la douleur à mon estomac fait surfasse comme un choc électrique. Je lève mon haut de pyjama pour jeter un coup d'œil sur les dommages qu'il m'a fait et là je vois l'horreur. Mon ventre est complètement recouvert d'une couleur bleuté. Ce n'est pas un bleu comme d'habitude, non cette fois ci ma peau entière est recouverte d'un immense bleu. Voilà pourquoi j'ai aussi mal. Je vais à la salle de bain pour chercher dans l'armoire une pommade qui pourra peut-être estomper la douleur. _

_Après avoir peigné mes cheveux et essayer mile et une tentative de natté ma tresse, je laisse tombé cette bataille et me fait une unique queue de cheval. Ensuite je descends les marches pour me diriger à la cuisine pour voir ce qu'il y a à manger. Il ne faut pas oublier que je n'ai rien mangé la veille. Lorsque je vais pour ouvrir la porte du réfrigérateur, la porte sonne. Qui cela peut bien être à cette heure matinal? J'ouvre la porte et mon souffle se coupe en un instant. Devant moi, sur le seuil de la porte, se tient Roy avec un air encore endormit et avec sa tignasse toute décoiffée. Je le trouve assez sexy comme sa et…eh…ahhhh à quoi je pense. Si on m'entendrait penser j'aurais l'air ridicule. Je viens pour prendre la parole mais celui-ci me devance en me demandant :_

-Alors, es-tu prêt?

**Pov**** Roy :**

_Je suis aux sources d'eau chaude. Ce que je suis bien, j'y resterai toute ma vie. Je laisse les muscles de mon corps se détendre sous cette chaleur que me procure l'eau. Maes et les autres sont à côté de moi et ils font les cons en tentant d'observer les filles l'autre côté du mur de bambou. Je tente du mieux que je peux pour les ignorer mais après une exclamation bien animée d'Havoc, je me dirige vers eux. Il y a un petit trou dans le mur et tous les garçons se bouscule pour éprouver le bonheur de voir le corps nu d'une femme. Certains pour la première fois et d'autres pour la énième fois, un peu comme moi. Mais je reste quand même curieux alors je m'approche et lorsque je colle mon œil contre l'ouverture, je vois la plus belle silhouette de ma vie. Je ne peux pas voir son visage mais je peux entrevoir ses magnifiques cheveux blonds s'égoutter le long de son corps fin. Je crois qu'elle a remarquée ma présence parce qu'elle se retourne et avant que je vois son visage, Maes me cri dans les oreilles…_

-ROY!_ Hein quoi! Où est-ce que je suis? Où son les sources? _ALLEZ DEBOUT SALLE PARESSEUX! _Quoi, qu'est ce qui se passe? Oh, un rêve. Quelle dommage, je voulais voir ce visage l'autre côté du mur. Et bah, peut-être au prochain rêve si j'ai de la chance. Je sens qu'on me brasse dans tous les sens. Mais va-t-on me laisser dormir oui? J'exprime mon mécontentement en lâchant un grognement. _

-AH! NON TU VAS TE LEVER JEUNE HOMME ET TOUT DE SUITE. AU SINON JE VAIS ME FÂCHER!_ Rahhhh je ne peux pas avoir la paix le matin. Je me retourne sur le dos et fais une tentative d'ouvrir les yeux. Trop de lumière, je veux dormir. Je tente de me replonger dans mes couvertures mais je sens qu'on me les arraches. Bravo, j'ai froid maintenant. _[Je te comprends Roy, on me fait la même affaire le matin. C'est presque impossible de me réveiller XD]

-ROY MUSTANG!_ Bon là je ferais mieux de me lever au sinon elle va vraiment péter un câble. J'ouvre les yeux péniblement et lui dit :_

-Ça va! Ça va! Je suis réveillé, satisfaite?

-Oui. Maintenant si tu ne descends pas à la cuisine dans 10 minutes j'appelle ton père. _Oh là. Je suis mieux de descendre au sinon Adieu allocation chaque semaine._

_Après 5 minute de torture, je me redresse dans mon lit pour me lever à contre cœur. Pourquoi l'école est aussi de bonne heure aussi? Celui qui a déterminé l'heure, je vous jure qu'il va le regretter_. _Bon, j'enfile mon uniforme et __je dévale les marches tel un zombie qui sort de sa tombe en retard. Je me prends un rôti et remarque l'heure. On m'a réveillé plus tôt aujourd'hui, voilà pourquoi sa ma pris plus de temps à me lever. Mais pourquoi? Et c'est ce que je demande à ma mère._

-Tu m'as bien dit que le nouvel élève dans tes cours est notre nouveau voisin.

-Eh…bah oui, pourquoi?

-Je veux que tu l'accompagnes ce matin. Il ne doit pas savoir l'horaire des autobus par cœur.

-Et si je n'en ai pas envi…

-ROY!

-OK ok! _Tsss__ tout __ç__a pour cet avorton. Je prends un autre toast et je quitte la maison pour aller chercher Edward. Arrivé au seuil de sa porte je sonne et j'attends. J'entends des pas derrière la porte et lorsque qu'elle s'ouvre je le vois. Il a l'air tout aussi fatigué que moi mais lui, il a eu le temps de se coiffer. Il n'a pas de tresse comme hier mais je le trouve plus beau com…quoi mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive depuis hier? Il vient pour parler mais je le coupe en lui demandant d'une voix encore endormi._

-Alors, es-tu prêt?

-Pourquoi? _Pourquoi?_ _Est-il idiot ou uniquement endormie comme moi?_

-Ben pour aller voir le pape jouer son solo de guitare.

-Hein! _Il fait une expression trop craquante comme sa. C'est ma faute, je l'ai tous mélanger._

-Non pour aller à l'école crevette.

-QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL RESSEMBLE À UN RIKIKI FRUIT DE MER ET… _Ah non je ne veux pas entendre des cris ce matin alors je le coupe._

-Ok! Ça va, ça va. Ne crie pas aussi fort. Des plans pour me percer une oreille. Je rigolais seulement. Ne le prend pas comme ça.

-… _Il ne répond pas. Il doit être mal à l'aise par son impulsion. _

_Il m'invite à rentrer alors je le suis. Sa maison ressemble beaucoup à la mienne lorsqu'on y entre. Avec une petite entrée où qu'on ne peu pas être plus que 4 personnes à l'intérieur tellement qu'elle est petite. Juste en fasse les escaliers qui montent à l'étage avec un petit couloir juste à côté, qui doit mener, si c'est la même structure que chez nous, au salon._

_Il se dirige vers l'étage, surement dans sa chambre chercher ses affaires, mais je préfère l'attendre en bas dans le salon. Il y a encore des boites de déménagement empilées dans un coin. Il n'on probablement pas eu le temps de les dépaqueter. Je remarque aussi qu'il n'y a personne d'autre dans la maison. Ses parents doivent surement travailler._

_Cinq minutes après mon exploration dans son salon, je l'entends redescendre. Je me redresse et me dirige en avant des escaliers. Je le vois se tenir le ventre d'une drôle de manière mais lorsqu'il me voit, il le lâche aussitôt. _

-Tu as mal au ventre?

-Non, je…je me suis cogné sur ma commode en cherchant mon sac.

-Ah c'est pour ça, que ça ta pris 5 minutes.

-Mouai. _Je ne suis pas convaincu. Mais on n'a pas le temps d'en parler parce qu'au sinon, on va manquer l'autobus._

XXX

_Nous sommes dans le bus et je discute de tout et de rien avec ma gagne. J'ai su qu'Edward a un petit frère qui se nomme Alphone et qu'ils ont seulement un an de différence. Pendant que Breda demande les goûts culinaires à notre nouvel ami, Maes me chuchote discrètement à l'oreille :_

-Tu ne le trouve pas mignon avec ses cheveux placés comme ça?

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça?

-Tu n'arrête pas de le regarder depuis qu'on est dans l'autobus._ Je le reluque sérieusement? Je n'ai même pas remarqué. Je suis peut-être tombé dans la lune. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de me lever de bonne heure le matin._

-Je devais seulement être dans la lune Maes.

-C'est ce que tu dis, c'est ce que tu dis. _Mais de quoi il me parle? Il est bizarre ce matin. _

XXX

_Cette journée aujourd'hui est extrêmement ennuyante. Les cours sont d'une longueur pitoyable et les profs n'arrangent pas les choses. Nous avons eu le prof de japonais qui est tout aussi intéressant qu'une limace, le prof de mathématique qui ne sait pas gérer une classe comme un adulte responsable et nous voici finalement dans le cours d'histoire. Un des plus épuisants et des plus endormants. Parlant de dormir, je crois que Maes est mort derrière nous parce que je ne l'entends plus parler de sa sœur. Je voudrais bien moi aussi profiter du cours pour dormir mais je tiens à rester parmi les vivants parce que c'est un des enseignants les plus sévères. Parlant de __ç__a, je vois que le prof a remarqué Maes dormir. Il s'avance à sa hauteur et toussote à côté de lui. __Ça__ ne marche pas, je le connais, il est aussi difficile de le réveiller que moi. Alors notre prof, Bradley, s'approche de son oreille et lui dit :_

-Monsieur Hughes!

-…

-Monsieur Hughes…

-Hein quoi! _Miracle, il s'est réveillé._

-Ne me dites pas que vous dormiez dans mon cours?

-Ah…eh…non, non. Je…je me reposais seulement les yeux monsieur. [Ahah! J'ai fait une rime…ok je pars]

-Ce n'est pas le moment de vous reposer. Ces notes sont pertinentes pour votre examen de la semaine prochaine. Alors écoutez attentivement ou je vous accroche par le collet de votre uniforme sur le toit de l'école, _dit-il avec un regard qui ne laisse pas la place à la comédie mais bien au sérieux._

-Oui mon commandant.

-Bien. Reprenons_. Et il se dirige au tableau. Je crois que mon ami s'en moque car il se recouche sur sont bureau. Le prof la remarqué lui aussi et lui lance sa craie en plein sur sa tête et lui criant haut et fort :_

-J'AI DIT DEBOUT!ET ALLEZ RENDRE VISITE AU DIRECTEUR. _Pauvre Maes, il a l'air complètement piteux avec son regard brumeux de sommeil._

_La classe par dans un énorme fou rire, dont moi aussi pendant que Maes se dirige vers la porte. Je me retourne vers la gauche pour voir Edward mais lorsque je le vois, j'arrête aussitôt de rire. Il ne rit pas du tout, même pas un petit sourire en coin. Non il a plutôt l'air effrayé. Je remarque que sa main est crispée sur son crayon et que son souffle est saccadé. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui se passe mais je n'aime pas le voir dans cet état là. Alors j'avance ma main vers son épaule pour lui demander ce qui se passe. Lorsque le contact de ma main se fait avec son épaule, il rejette un petit hoquet de surprise et se dégage de mon emprise._

-Edward?

-Ne me touche pas!_Il a l'air sérieux. Je lui fais donc un signe de tête pour lui expliquer que j'ai comprit pour ensuite lui redemander ce qu'il ne va pas._

-Tu es sûre que_… il ne me laisse pas le temps de finir parce qu'il me dit :_

-Désolé! J'étais dans la lune et le prof ma surpris lorsqu'il a crié. Ça m'apprendra à rêvasser en cours ahahah!_ Son rire n'a pas l'air sérieux. Et soudain, il se reconcentre sur le cours comme si rien ne c'était passé. Je le trouve bizarre. Je me retourne vers l'arrière et remarque que Riza aussi est intrigué par la réaction de notre ami. Mais après une intervention de Bradley, nous nous retournons sur la matière._

**Pov**** Ed :**

_Enfin la journée terminée. Pour ma deuxième journée d'école, je suis vraiment déçu. Tout ce qu'on ma expliqué aujourd'hui, je le savais déjà. Moi qui pensais apprendre de nouveaux trucs en sautant des années, et bien je me suis mis le doigt dans l'œil. _

XXX

_Finalement la ponctuation et la chance de l'autobus est complètement différente d'hier. Je suis soulagé parce que cela me donne du temps pour me reposer avant son arrivé. Ohhhh mais quel jour sommes nous? Nous sommes mercredi, génial. Alphonse est supposé arriver aujourd'hui à la maison. Je suis si content, il m'a beaucoup manqué durant ses trois jours. J'espère qu'il arrivera à trouver la maison, vue qu'il ne la pas encore vue. Le temps de m'avoir souvenu de cela, nous avons déjà débarqués de l'autobus et nous nous sommes déjà séparés de Maes pour nous rendre à nos résidences. Pendant ce temps, Roy me fait un grand discours de ses conquêtes et plus précisément d'une certaine Joceline._

-Non mais je m'en tape de cette nana!_Il fallait que je le dise._

-Tu es seulement jaloux parce que j'ai la chance de charmer qui je veux, quand je veux.

-Tss! Sa prouve seulement que tu es un obsédé pervers.

-Mais j'aime être un pervers,_ dit-il en se léchant la lèvre du haut avec sa langue rose. Je ne sais pas si j'ai rougis, mais je le vois rire en coin. _Tu sais mon petit Edward…

-JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT SALLE OBSÉDÉ SEXUEL!_Il ne fait pas attention à mon énervement compulsif parce qu'il continu sa phrase comme si rien n'était._

-…il va falloir un jour, que tu te trouve une fille pour comprendre cette passion qu'on les hommes vis-à-vis des femmes.

-Je m'en tape des filles.

-Et bien dans ce qu'a, tu n'as qu'à te trouver un mec. Mais j'ignorais que tu étais de ce côté.

-De quoi! Eh…ne…nenon, je voulais dire que je m'en tape d'avoir ou non une partenaire. _Mais d'où a-t-il sortie cette déduction? Je n'ai pas le temps d'y porter plus attention car je vois au loin, sur notre jardin, en train de discuter avec notre voisine, mon frère Al. Oh mon Dieu, il est déjà revenu, je suis si heureux. Roy ne semble pas avoir comprit ce qui se passe et je ne l'aide pas plus parce que je me dirige en courant vers mon frère. Rendu à ses côté, je me jette littéralement dans ses bras et nous nous écroulons sur le sole. Mais je m'en moque, Alphonse est de retour et cela fait de moi le garçon le plus heureux. Je suis si attentionné par le retour de mon frère, que je ne remarque pas que je l'écrase de tout mon poids._

-Désolé Al, mais je suis si content de te revoir.

-Nii-san, ça fait seulement trois jours que je suis partie.

-Voyons, trois jours sans toi fait toute la différence. _Je vois Roy arriver en marchant et il nous demande une fois à coté de nous qui est le garçon à mes côté._

-C'est mon frère Alphons. Je vous en ai parlés à l'école l'autre jour.

**Pov**** Roy :**

_Je suis en train d'agacer Edward que soudainement, il ne m'écoute plus et il ne me porte plus aucune attention. Mais c'est quoi son problème? C'est mal poli. Et dans un élan que je n'ai pas eu le temps de remarquer, je vois Edward courir en direction de chez lui. Il y a-t-il le feu? Je ne pense pas parce qu'il se jette sur une personne qui parlais avec ma mère. C'est peut-être un parent revenu de loin qui sait? Je ne me presse pas pour aller voir, que j'arrive maintenant ou dans une minute ne fait aucune différence pour moi. Une fois arrivé, je vois un deuxième Edward. Le vrai que je reconnais, se relève de par terre et me dis :_

-C'est mon frère Alphons. Je vous en ai parlés à l'école l'autre jour.

_C'est lui cet Alphonse. Il a l'air bien gentil. En l'observant de plus près, je remarque qu'il n'est pas exactement pareil que mon ami. Il a les cheveux plus courts et il semble plus grassouillet. Ça doit être surement à cause de son visage plus rond que son frère. Et contrairement à Edward, ses yeux ne sont pas à couper le souffle, ils ont seulement une couleur brune. Il porte un chandail rouge à motif que j'ignore la représentation avec un jean noir. Je vois au dessus du collet de son chandail, une cicatrice au niveau du coup. Je me mets à la fixer et le porteur de celle-ci se retourne vers son frère pour me dire d'une drôle de voix :_

-Je me suis fait ça en essayant de grimper dans un arbre à notre ancienne maison. _Je tourne le regard vers Edward et je vois qu'il est figé. Il n'a plus d'expression sur son visage et je n'aime pas ça alors je le fais réagir en lui disant :_

-C'est ton petit frère!

-Bien…bien oui, pourquoi?

-Il a plutôt l'air de ton grand frère. Regarde, il est…

-QUI EST SI PETIT QU'ON LE CONFOND AVEC UN ENFANT DE 5 ANS!

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

-Excusez mon frère, il s'emporte facilement sur ce sujet, _dit Alphonse._

-J'ai bien remarqué. Alors je suis content de faire ta connaissance. Moi c'est Roy, un camarade de classe de ton frère. Aussi, Edward…_dis-je en le regardant._

-Oui?

-La dame avec qui ton frère parlait est ma mère Rosalie.

-Bonjour madame Mustang _dis-il poliment._

**Pov**** Ed :**

-Bonjour madame Mustang _dis-je poliment._

-Bonjour. Mais il est trop mignon avec sa longue tignasse blonde, au dirait une poupée. _Je ne peux pas répliquer parce que la gêne m'en empêche. Je ne sais pas si j'en devrais être ravi ou insulter mais après sa réplique, elle me flatte la tête comme si j'étais un gamin._

XXX

_Après avoir discuté un moment, une voiture pointe son nez chez les Mustang et je vois un grand homme y sortir. En l'observant un moment, je déduis que c'est le père de Roy. Avec la même chevelure, les mêmes yeux et son air hautin, il ressemble beaucoup à mon ami. Il semble avoir remarqué notre présence au coin de nos deux terrains car il se dirige vers nous pour savoir ce qui se passe._

-Ah bonjour chérie. Je discutais avec nos nouveaux voisins. Alors, je te présente Alphonse Elric le cadet de la famille.

-Bonjour,_ dit-il en donnant une poigner de main à Al._

_-_Bonjour monsieur.

-Et je te présente l'ainé, Edward.

-Bonjour_. Il s'avance un peu plus pour me serrer la main. Je ne veux pas qu'on me touche. Une panique s'empare de moi, mais j'essaye de ne rien laisser paraitre en regardant son bras se tendre devant moi. Je réussi à répéter le même geste que lui en réussissant d'articuler un bref bonjour qui ne me ressemble pas._

_-_Bon…B…Bonjour_, __dis-je le regard fuyeur. Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure mais je crois qu'il m'a entendu. Il me lâche enfin la main et mon malaise disparait aussitôt. Je sens que Roy et les autres m'observe du coin de l'œil depuis l'arrivé de son père mais je tente d'y faire le moins attention possible. Malgré cela je ne me sens pas à l'aise et je crois que Al l'a remarqué parce qu'il s'excuse auprès de nos voisins et leur explique que nous devons rentrer pour l'arrivé de notre oncle. Je tique au mot ''oncle'' et me laisse traîner par le bras jusque dans la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, Al me demande ce qui ne va pas._

-Est-ce que tu va bien nii-san?_Je n'ai pas envi d'entrer dans ce sujet alors je fais comme si rien n'était._

_-_Pourquoi demandes-tu ça? Je vais parfaitement bien mentis-je. C'est jusque je suis totalement épuisé par ma journée. _Il y a un silence gênant qui s'installe pendant quelques secondes avant que je tente de le faire disparaitre .Je demande à mon frère comment c'était passé son séjour chez Winry. Il fini par rentrer dans mon jeu et commence son récit._

XXX

_Il est maintenant dix heures du soir et je décide de me faufiler dans ma chambre. J'essaye de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas qu'il me remarque et qu'il commence à me frapper. Comme à son arrivé justement._

Flash Back

_J'étais au salon en train de discuter avec Al que nous l'entendions arriver dans la maison._

-ENFIN DE RETOUR ESPECE DE CRÉTIN…JE COMMENCE À EN AVOIR ASSEZ QUE TU RENDES VISITE À CETTE VIELLE CRUCHE DE PINACO_. Je me tourne la tête pour voir l'expression d'Al et je le vois déjà au bord des larmes. Allez chez tante Pinaco est son seul moment de bonheur alors entendre parler notre oncle de ne plus vouloir lui donner la permission d'y aller le choque beaucoup. Mon oncle s'avance vers Al tout en continuant de l'insulter. Je ne suis pas rassuré. Je ne prends pas le temps de réfléchir que je me poste devant lui pour le bloquer d'Al. Je crois qu'il le prend mal parce qu'il me frappe aussitôt dans l'estomac, au même endroit qu'hier. La douleur qui me parvient n'est rien comparée aux autres fois qu'il m'a frappé. J'avais déjà mal au ventre qu'il faut maintenant me doubler la douleur. Je ne peux plus rester sur mes jambes tellement que sa me fait souffrir alors je m'écroule à genoux me tenant le ventre. Je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas crier devant Al, je ne souhaite pas l'affoler. Mais le mal est déjà fait parce que je l'entends derrière moi pleurer à chaude larmes, ça me brise le cœur. Pas le temps de réfléchir, je lui ordonne de se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il me répète que non et qu'il ne m'abandonnerait jamais mais je lui répète d'une voix plus dure de m'obéir au point de l'arrêter dans ses pleures. Notre oncle en a surement assez de nous entendre parce qu'il s'éloigne en lançant un ''tss salle gamin''. Une fois dans la cuisine, Al se précipite vers moi et m'aide à monter dans sa chambre avant qu'il revienne. Je crois que l'arrivée d'Al n'est pas aussi joyeuse que je ne l'aurais prévue. Je crois même que c'est mieux quand il est absent de cette maison de fou. _

_Après cela, nous avons passé toute la soirée cloîtré dans cette chambre à nous raconter des bons souvenirs de notre mère. Ce qu'elle me manque mais je suis persuadé qu'elle est mieux là ou elle est._

Fin du Flash Back

_Alors me voici dans ma chambre en tête à tête avec mon mal de ventre. J'ai bien répété à Al que tout allais bien mais dans le fond ça n'allait vraiment pas. J'ai encore mal et ça me fait souffrir énormément. Je crois qu'un peu d'aire me ferait du bien. Justement, j'ai été chanceux sur ce coup là parce que je suis dans la seule chambre qui a un petit balcon de l'autre côté d'une porte en verre. Une fois sortie, je vois de plus près que notre maison est complètement collée à celle de Roy, seuls quelques centimètres nous séparent. Je regarde le deuxième petit balcon qui est parallèle au mien et je vois Roy, torse nu, en train de se changer pour la nuit. Je commence à le détailler et je remarque qu'il a un beau corps. Pas trop musclé, ni trop maigrichon, un corps parfait. Je suis partie dans ma contemplation que je ne remarque pas que Roy m'observe avec un sourire en coin. Je deviens soudainement cramoisi pour mon erreur et baisse la tête et je l'entends sortir à l'extérieur._

-Et bien, j'ignorais que tu étais un pervers.

-Le pervers ici c'est toi_._

-Oh mais moi, je ne matte pas mes voisins en train de se changer.

-Je ne te matais pas.

-Tu faisais quoi dans ce qu'à? M'observais avec des pensées louches? Je sais qu'un corps comme le mien est impressionnant mais il faut que tu te gardes une gêne…

-La ferme!_Et je retourne dans ma chambre mais juste avant de fermer la porte j'entends un ''bonne nuit''. Un petit sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres et je lui réponds :_

-Bonne nuit salle pervers_._

_Et c'est ainsi que se termine ma journée avec pour dernière image, le visage de Roy son petit sourire malicieux._

* * *

**Mari-Chan (auteure) :** Et non, Hohenheim n'a pas le rôle du méchant. Avouez que vous pensiez que c'était lui mouahahahah. Je l'aime bien comme personnage et je voulais faire changement des autres fanfictions qui le rend détestable. Alors comment vous trouvez ce chapitre?

**Ed :** J'aime pas!

**Mari-Chan:** Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis

**Ed :** Pourquoi?

**Mari-Chan :** Parce que…

**Ed :** Pourquoi?

**Mari-Chan :** Parce que…

**Ed :** Pourquoi?

**Mari-Chan :** Parce que…tu es petit *kukuku*

**Ed :** QUI EST SI PETIT QUE SON AVIS N'A AUCUNE IMPORTANCE!

**Mari-Chan** : C'est toi, C'est toi…

**Ed :** ARG JE VAIS LA TUER!

**Mari-Chan** : Tu es trop petit pour le faire *kukuku*

**Roy :** Oh God -_-' Bon…pouvez-vous laisser une review comme sa elle va commencer à écrire le prochain chapitre et arrêter de provoquer Ed. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU !

...

P.S: Tout ceux et celles qui sont intéressés à voir mon AMV de Fullmetal mélangé à Harry Potter, venez jetter un coup d'oeil sur mon compte Youtube [ xXxlovemangasxXx ] =3 .

**Ed:** NON N'ÉCOUTEZ PAS CETTE FOLLE...ELLE VEUT SEULEMENT VOUS LAVER LE CERVEAU...et c'est quoi le but de faire d'la pub sur ?

**Mari-Chan:** Parce que je veux qu'ils voyent mon travail que j'ai fait, d'ah! T_T'

**Ed:** Mais j'en ai rien a faire de ton montage vidéo moi...

**Mari-Chan: **TU VEUX TE BATTRE SALLE AVOR...

**Roy:** ARRÊTEZ! Cher publique...veuillez escuser les discutions et les conneries marqués par l'auteure. Elle a seulement besoin de faire une petite visite à l'asile -_-'


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà mon troisième chapitre pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu.

Pour ceux que oui...voici la version corrigé par ma Beta son dita...Merciiiii de prendre de ton temps pour m'aider ^_^

Alors bon chapitre tout le monde!

P.S: Désolé si votre review à été effacé lorsque j'ai remplacé le chapitre.

* * *

**Pov Roy :**

_Trois jours on passés et j'ai remarqué des événements étranges chez les Elric. Pour commencer, Edward évite toujours de parler de sa famille, sauf de son frère. À chaque fois que nous rentrons sur ce sujet, il évite tout bonnement la conversation et la détourne, en un rien de temps. Les autres ne l'ont peut-être pas remarqués mais moi si. Et l'autre jour, lorsque Alphonse à parlé de son oncle, Edward a tiqué sur ce mot. Pourquoi? Ma mère aussi agit étrangement. Elle n'arrête pas de parler des Elric à mon père lorsque j'ai le dos tourné. Quelle peut bien être leur conversation? __Depuis ses quelques jours, je n'arrête pas de penser à lui. Demandez-moi pourquoi, je l'ignore. Peut-être à cause du mystère qui l'entour? Ou seulement parce qu'il est nouveau dans ma vie? Rahhh, il y a un truc qui cloche avec moi pour que je ne puisse pas être capable de me l'enlever de la tête. Bon plus le temps de penser à ça ce matin, je prends un toast en vitesse et quitte la maison._

XXX

_Je suis à la cantine de notre école pour attendre Breda, Falman et Edward parce qu'aujourd'hui, ils doivent à acheter un repas à la cafétéria. Imaginez le bonheur de Breda lorsqu'il a découvert qu'Edward mangeait à la cantine avec lui. Il a précisément, __harcelé_ Edward de questions pour savoir qu'est-ce qu'il allait prendre. Pour notre pauvre ami, qui ignore les différents repas _ce fut dur de répondre. Breda _, s'est proposé volontaire pour lui prendre les meilleurs recueils de tout ce qu'il y a de délicieux.

_Je les voix enfin arrivés et nous pouvons maintenant monter sur le toit. Une fois sur celui-ci, nous entamons notre repas. Nous rions et discutons des échecs__ affectifs _des petites amies d'Havoc (je crois que ce sujet retentit très souvent). Lorsque celui-ci en a marre de toutes nos moqueries, il décide de partir au coin fumeurs pour consommer sa cigarette. [Ne pas fumer les amies…c'est mauvais pour la santé] L'ambiance c'est maintenant reposée par l'absence d'Havoc, jusqu'à ce que Maes s'exclame d'une voix assez forte, qu'Edward n'a pas bu son lait.

-Vous parlez de ce liquide infect? Jamais d'la vie on me fera avaler ce truc.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu es si minuscule maintenant. C'est parce que tu ne bois pas ton lait, vilain garnement.

-JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT ET J'AI BIEN LE DROIT DE DÉTESTER LE LAIT NON!

-Mais pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ça? _Se demande Breda_

-Parce que c'est blanc et dégueulasse. Et que ça sort de la pie d'une vache. Juste à m'imaginer d'où viens le lait j'en aie des hauts de cœur.

-Ahahahahah sacré Edo!

_Après mille et une tentatives de faire avalés du lait à notre ami, nous nous dirigeons vers notre prochain cours. Mais quelque chose que je n'avais pas prévu surviens sans que je n'aie le temps de l'analyser. Si ce n'est pas mon imagination, je crois bien que Maes m'a fait une jambette parce que j'ai senti quelque chose se placer devant mes jambes avant de tomber. Et malencontreusement, je tombe sur la dernière personne que j'aurais voulut sur cette planète, Edward. Moi par-dessus lui, lui au dessous de moi, notre position reste à désirer. Mon visage est rapproché de celui de mon ami, trop près à mon goût. Je peux voir une petite teinte de rouge se coloriser sur ses joues. Je le trouve adorable, je me demande ce que ça ferai si je l'embr…WOW…stop. À quoi je pense au juste? Est-ce que je suis saoul sans m'en être rendu compte? Moi, j'ai pensé à embrasser Edward, un garçon, je dois avoir de la fièvre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés dans cette position, mais j'entends Fuery toussoter derrière nous. Je me rends compte que les autres nous observent, je me lève brusquement et aide Edward à se relever. Je suis incapable de le regarder en face, pas avec ce que j'ai pensé. Alors je me dirige le premier vers notre prochain cours._

**Pov Ed :**

_C'est maintenant cours de sport pour tous les élèves en terminale. Quand je dis tous les élèves, je dis bien tous. La raison est simple, nous avons deux évaluations à passer. La première c'est une course d'endurance. Moi qui déteste faire du sport, courir est pour moi la pire punition __qu'on pouvait me donner_. Et en deuxième c'est une évaluation sur l'esprit d'équipe au soccer. Encore courir. Je crois que Dieu c'est lié contre moi aujourd'hui. Mais de toute façon je me dirige vers les vestiaires pour enfiler mon uniforme de sport, trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Et...oh non...je n'ai pas pensé à un détail important. Et quand je dis important ce n'est rien, c'est même Ultra important. Si je me dirige vers les vestiaires, je vais devoir me changer devant tous le monde, et si je me déshabille devant ces gens, ils vont tous voir mes hématomes. Et particulier un qui ne passe pas inaperçu, celui qui est sur mon ventre. Sa fait trois jours environs qu'on me la fait mais il reste toujours aussi sensible et énorme. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire. Peut-être me faire penser pour malade. Non il est trop tard je suis déjà dans le vestiaire. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Que quelqu'un m'aide!

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends asticot?

-Qui traites-tu d'asticot, espèce d'imbécile?

-Toi. Qui d'autre a une taille d'asticot?

-Roy! Ne recommence pas. Je commence à en avoir assez de me faire percer les oreilles par vous deux, dis Havoc. _Nous nous arrêtons après sa demande. Il est vrai que depuis que je le connais, nous n'arrêtons pas de nous batailler. Ce n'est pas que je le déteste, c'est juste…plus fort que moi à réagir à ses moqueries. Je vois les autres autour de moi se changer et je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder Roy du coin de l'œil. Ce qu'il est canon. Je comprends pourquoi les filles lui cours après. Mais j'arrête aussitôt ma contemplation pour ne pas me faire __passer_ pour un pervers comme l'autre jour sur le balcon. La gêne total et je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. Mais tout ça ne règle pas mon problème. Comment me changer sans que les autres remarquer mes bleus? Je me fais interrompre encore une fois par Roy qui me demande de me dépêcher à me changer si je ne veux pas arriver en retard. Soudain j'entends une petite phrase au ton moqueur :

-Pudique mon petit Edo?

-Je…non…_bégayais-je_

-C'est pour ça que tu restes planté là comme un con. Fallait le dire que tu es gêné de montrer ton petit corps devant les grand. _Je vais le tuer. Non je vais le massacrer et ensuite le tuer. Mais je crois que c'est la solution à mon problème. _

_Après une courte discutions sur ma personne pudique, même si je ne le suis pas du tout, mes amis me proposent de me changer dans les douche là où personne ne va avant le cours. J'accepte aussitôt, même si ma dignité en prend un coup avec toutes ses plaisanteries. Je suis tout de même soulagé, je ne m'imagine pas d'expliquer à tout le monde d'où viens la provenance de ce bleus énorme. Une fois changé, je reste quand même mal a l'aise devant les autres parce qu'on peut voir mes autres hématomes sur mes bras et mes jambes. Définitivement, je déteste les cours de sport. Pourquoi on doit porter des shirts et des t-shirts aussi? Ok pour ne pas attraper de coup de chaleur et de tomber dans les pomme mais je préfère mille fois ça quand ce moment. Je rejoins les autres et il ne semble pas s'apercevoir de toutes mes marques pour le moment. Une bonne chose de fait. Mais il reste que Roy m'observe intensément, j'ai l'impression d'être nu devant son regard. Ce doute-il de quelque chose?_

_L'activité d'endurance est la chose que je déteste le plus sur cette planète. J'ai juste l'air ridicule et enfantin devant les autres. Je vais vous expliquer, lorsqu'on a reçut le signal de départ pour les garçons, je n'ai pas réussi un beau départ comme tous les autres. Non, je m'en aie suis, comme l'expression québécoise le dit très bien, prit plein la gueule. Le lacet d'une de mes chaussures était défait et __je me suis pris le pied dedans, ce qui m'a fait faire un belle chute_me. Après je suis arrivé dernier et j'ai eu droit aux multiples blagues de Roy. 

_Maintenant ça fait 10 bonnes minutes que je suis sur le terrain de soccer et je ne fais rien. Personne ne me fait de passe, je reste juste là à observer le temps passé. Au diable les notes en éducation physique, je brise des records dans mes autres matières. Soudainement, j'entends Havoc me crier quelque chose pour ensuite recevoir un ballon en plein dans l'estomac. Mon souffle se coupe sur le choc du ballon et là, ça n'en fait trop pour moi, je tombe littéralement par terre et je me serre le ventre comme un dégénéré. J'ai les larmes aux yeux et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de crier sous cette torture. Tous les autres cours en ma direction et la première personne que je vois se pencher sur moi, est Roy. Il a l'air tout paniqué et je crois qu'il demande à quelqu'un d'aller chercher l'infirmière. Il tente de lever mon chandail pour voir les dégâts mais j'attrape ses mains juste à temps pour ne pas qu'il _le_ voit. Je vois l'étonnement et la surprise sur son visage et je crois que c'est la dernière chose que je vois. Les sons autour de moi deviennent flous, je ne peux même plus entendre Havoc s'excuser pour la millièmes fois à mon égard. La douleur empire de secondes en secondes alors que mes yeux se ferment. Je me laisse alors sombrer dans l'inconscience sous l'œil inquiet de mes amis et du visage de Roy qui m'appelle encore et encore._

* * *

**Mari-Chan :** Nonnnnnn ce chapitre est trop nul et beaucoup trop court à mon goût. T_T' Je m'excuse sincèrement. Gomen! J'ai des tomates à disposition si vous voulez m'en lancer. Ou j'ai des citrouilles si vous aimez faire souffrir les auteures XD Alors comment vous avez trouvé?

**Ed :** Moi j'ai pas aimé T_T' Pourquoi je souffre toujours?

**Mari-Chan :** Parce que tu es le personnage idéal pour ça =D

**Ed :** Eh…je n'ai pas une tronche de maso je te ferai remarquer.

**Roy :** Surement parce que tu es blond

**Ed :** Le rapport?

**Roy :** Tu n'as pas remarqué que dans toutes es fanfiction, peu importe le genre, se sont toujours les blonds qui souffrent.

**Ed :** Mais…mais…tu as raison O_O

**Mari-Chan :** *kukuku*Voyons voir comment je vais te faire souffrir au prochain chapitre.

**Ed :** Je vais me teindre les cheveux immédiatement.

**Mari-Chan :** Ça ne marchera pas mon petit Edo. *kukuku*Une petite review? ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!

P.S : je vous promet que le prochain chapitre sera plus long et arrivera très bientôt(vue qu'il est déjà écrit. Il ne reste plus qu'à corriger un peu de ma part) D


	4. Chapter 4

**BONJOUR LA COMPAGNIE!**

Me revoici dans un nouveau chapitre =D

Bon, j'étais supposé le poster tôt mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes d'ordinateur (encore T_T') Alors pardonnez une pauvre fan de Yaoi !

Aussi je risque de remplacer les premiers chapitres tout neuf et tout corrigé par ma Beta son dita très bientôt D Merci de me corriger. Mais ce chapitre ci ne l'ait pas encore...mais je fais du mieux que je peux pour que ce ne soit pas pénible pour vos yeux. Et désolé si il y a des drôles de phrase...j'ai un peu de difficulté ces temps ci. Cela doit être à cause des vacances d'été...mon cerveau c'est mit au mode OFF XD

Merci de votre compréhension.

Alors Bon chapitre tout le monde.

* * *

**Pov Roy : **

_Je suis au chevet d'Edward à l'infirmerie. J'attends son réveil depuis 2 heures. L'infirmière ma donnée la permission de rester à ses côtés mais pour seul condition que si mon tuteur me l'autorise. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait, je n'ai pas perdu un instant et j'ai couru vers son bureau et je lui ai expliqué la situation. Il m'a écouté et ma donné la permission à condition de lui expliquer la condition d'Edward. Et maintenant, me voici à côté de mon ami. À chaque fois que je pose mon regard sur lui, une boule remonte dans ma gorge et je deviens inquiet. C'est la première fois que je le voyais dans un état comme ça. L'avoir vu se tortillé de douleur sous mes yeux sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit et de l'avoir entendu crier de douleur me fait sentir impuissant. Je peux encore entendre son cri de souffrance résonner dans ma tête, ce que je déteste ce son. Ce qui m'a le plus choqué, c'est les dégâts qu'a causé le ballon. Lorsque l'infirmière a ouvert la chemise de son uniforme pour pouvoir le soigner, j'ai vue l'hématome qui reposait sur son ventre. Il n'y a aucun mots qui puisse décrire cette horreur. Je crois que la garde malade a été tout aussi troublée que moi parce qu'elle a relâché un petit crie de surprise. Elle c'est exclamée par la suite que jamais un ballon ne ferait autant de dommage sur une personne et elle c'est tue lorsqu'elle a remarqué ma présence. Je ne crois pas qu'un ballon puisse faire ça comme elle l'a dit, à moins que la personne soit très près de sa cible. Mais j'ai vue ce qui c'est passé et Havoc était à une distance assez éloigné d'Edward. Je ne comprends pas bien la situation et sans m'en rendre compte, ma main ce dirige sur celle d'Edward. Elle est douce et toute petite comparé à la mienne, on croirait celle d'un enfant. Un petit rire résonne dans la pièce blanche, c'est le mien. S'il m'avait entendu penser, il m'aurait crié dans les oreilles qu'il n'est pas petit et aurait déformé tout ce que j'aurais dit à l'instant. _

_Le temps passe et Edward reste toujours inconscient. Ça fait maintenant 3 heures qu'il est dans cette état et je suis maintenant obligé de retourné en cours. Lorsque je viens pour me lever, j'entends une petite plainte de douleur. Je me retourne vers lui et le vois entrouvrir les yeux. Après un petit combat contre la lumière du jours, il demande ce qui c'est passé. Je lui explique qu'il est tombé dans les pommes après un coup de ballon dans l'estomac pour ensuite l'avoir amené à l'infirmerie. Il ne répond pas mais je sais qu'il m'a écouté. Un silence s'installe et c'est à ce moment là que je décide de lui demander d'où viens son bleu. Il me répond tout bonnement que c'est la faute du ballon mais je le contredis en lui expliquant que c'est impossible. Et premièrement, comment s'est-il qu'il a un hématome sur le ventre si il a été inconscient depuis tout à l'heure? Alors d'une voit ferme et inquiète je lui demande des explications_. _J'__attends une réponse. Elle tarda à venir... mais elle vint._

-Tu te souviens de la première fois ou tu es venu me chercher pour prendre le bus?

-Oui?

-Et que je suis descendu en me tenant le ventre…

-Ah la fois ou tu t'es cogné sur ta commode?

-Oui…et bien je t'ai mentis en disant que j'allais bien. Finalement la blessure était plus grave que je ne le pensais mais j'ai cru qu'avec le temps elle disparaitra. _Je sens qu'il y a une partie de mensonge dans ce qu'il me dit._

-Tu es sûr que c'est la vérité?

-Pour…pourquoi mentirais-je? _Maintenant j'en suis sûr. Il me cache quelque chose. Pour qu'il puisse me mentir comme il vient de faire, __ç__a doit être quelque chose de grave. J'admets que ce qu'il m'a dit ce tien debout mais sa deuxième réponse ne me convient pas. Pourquoi il bégaye? Pourquoi il fuit mon regard lorsque je lui parle? _

-Pourquoi? Mais merde Edward, tu as un immense bleu sur ton ventre ce qui ta fait tombé dans les vapes. Et je ne crois pas que ce soit ta commode comme tu me la dit, la responsable.

-Eh….je…_ J'en suis plus que certain et je vais faire ma petite enquête sur cela. Mais pour le moment, je vais le laisser tranquille avec ça. _

-Bon repose-toi maintenant. Je viens te chercher à la fin des cours.

-Ok! _Et il se replace confortablement dans ses couvertes pour pouvoir dormir et surment pour pouvoir arrêter cette conversation. À partir de maintenant je vais le surveiller de prêt pour comprendre tout cela._

XXX

_Après l'incident du ballon, les jours ont passées pour ensuite devenir des semaines. Lui et moi, nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés entre temps comparé à nos premières rencontres. Il est vrai que je l'ai beaucoup aidé lorsqu'il avait de la difficulté à marcher après l'événement et que depuis, je garde toujours un œil sur lui. _

_Pourquoi je m'obstine à l'aider ou à le protéger?_ _Je l'ignore. _

_Alors depuis ce temps, notre relation c'est beaucoup développé. __Nous avons même notre propre horaire pour se parler au balcon. À six heures précisément, nous nous rejoignons sur la corniche pour discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à très tard le soir. Quelque fois, Edward disparait pendant des heures pour ensuite revenir avec un air différent. Étrangement, son air me parait plus tendu ou plus sur ses gardes. Un nouveau truc que j'ai noté dans ma tête sur ma petite enquête. Je n'ose pas lui poser des questions à ce propos parce que j'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal et que tous mes efforts pour me rapprocher de lui s'envolent. Alors, à chaque fois qu'il me parait étrange, je fais de mon mieux pour lui changer les idées et d'essayer discrètement de savoir la source de ses problèmes. C'est bien le rôle d'un ami, non? Je sais que derrière cette facette de gamin caractériel qu'il se donne, n'est qu'en fait un camouflage de ce qu'il ressent réellement. Et étrangement, je suis le seul à le remarquer, je dois me faire de drôle de scénario pour imaginer __ç__a. Mais à chaque fois que je pose mon regard dans ses prunelles, je vois dans son regard une bribe de tristesse muette. Dans ce temps si, il a l'air beaucoup plus dans la lune que d'habitude. Je crois qu'il est préoccupé par quelque chose, je lui demanderais quand j'en aurais le temps. _

XXX

_Nous sommes maintenant 7 :26 du soir et Edward n'est toujours pas à notre point de rendez-vous. Que je m'emmerde! Au moins quand Edward est là, le temps passe plus vite. Mais juste à temps pour me sauver de mon ennui incontestable, la sonnerie de mon téléphone sonne. Je me dirige vers l'appareille et je réponds._

-Oui bonjour, Roy à l'appareil.

-Salut Roy, c'est ton bon vieux compagnon Maes.

-Salut, sa va?

-Je m'ennuis! Et toi?

-Moi aussi!

-Au moins je ne suis pas le seul dans cette situation. Hey, Hey tu sais quoi!

-Non, mais je crois que je vais bientôt le savoir?

-Es-tu réellement prêt à entendre ce que j'ai à te dire?

-Eh…_de quoi il veut me parler? J'espère que ce n'est pas grave._ Oui!

-Sûre? Parce que c'est de la plus haute importance.

-Va-y?

-Et bien…

-Et bien…?

-Ma petite Elysa chérie a perdu sa première dent. Elle est trop adorable. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quelle point je…_Merde si je ne l'arrête pas il va continuer à me parler pendant des heures._

-Désolé Maes mais je me suis souvenu que j'ai du travail à faire. Alors je dois te laisser Bye-bye!

-Ah ok! Je crois que je vais faire la même chose que toi et aller étudier. On se revoit demain.

-Bye!

_Ouf! Je suis sauvé. Je crois que finalement, j'aime mieux m'ennuyer seul que de me faire bousculer par les histoires d'Elysa. Bon ben, tant qu'à ne rien faire, je vais réellement me mettre au travail. Je suis assurément un cas désespéré pour faire de l'étude ce soir._

XXX

_Un quart d'heure plus tard, je me fais déranger par la sonnerie du téléphone. Et dire qu'il y a quelque instant j'aurais tout donné et pleuré de joie que quelqu'un me dérange. Mais il faut dire aussi que je me concentre à une vitesse folle et que je rentre dans ma bulle pour exécuter une tâche. Le téléphone continue de sonner alors je réponds. _

-Oui ici Roy à l'appareil!

-Salut vieux!

-Maes si c'est pour me déran…

-Mais c'est très important, _me coupe t-il._

- Ok mais c'est mieux d'être important…Pourquoi m'appelles-tu?

-Ma petite sœur chérie a perdu une dent et elle est trop adorable!

-Tu me la déjà dis imbécile.

-Ah oui, j'étais certain du contraire. Mais tant qu'a te parler savais tu que…_ J'aurais du m'en douter_…

- Maes arrête de me déranger le soir pendant que je travail. Je suis tanner de te le rép…

-Sa tombe bien, moi aussi je travail, mais je me suis dit qu'une petite pose ne me ferais pas de tord. Je n'arrête pas de penser à la petite fripouille qu'elle fessait lorsque je l'ai prit en photo.

-Ce n'est pas une raison de me déranger. Sans trop te vexer Maes, je m'en tape de ta sœur.

-Plus tard elle va devenir une tope model tellement qu'elle est jolie…

-Tu m'écoute oui?

-Bien sur que si. Mais avoue que ma Élysa chérie est trop craquante.

-Oui elle est craquante.

-Et adorable

-Oui elle est adorable.

-Et mignonne aussi.

-Oui elle est mignonne.

-Ed aussi est mignon.

-Oui il est mign… _Eh...Qu'est-ce que j'allais dire!_

-Mmmm intéressant…

-_Quoi non. _Non…eh…ce…N'est pas ce que tu crois je…_Pourquoi j'ai chaud tout à coup? _Tu m'as juste mélangé avec ta sœur…et je… _Oui, c'est probablement sa. Je ne vois pas d'autre raison._

-Ne sois pas timide.

-Je n'ai jamais…

-Tu feras mieux de te déclarer bientôt…

-QUOI! Non, arrête sa. _Me déclarer de quoi premièrement?_

-…Au sinon on te volera ton petit Edo-chérie et…

-Tu crois que je peux te taper à travers le téléphone? [ahahah sa me fait penser au tome 4 de Fullmetal pour ceux et celles qui lisent le manga]

-Rhhhoo, ne le prend pas comme ça.

-Je vais raccrocher.

-Non non attend je n'ai pas fini de te parler de Elys…

_Au mot Elysa je raccroche aussitôt._ _Il m'énerve. Surtout quand il parle de chose incompréhensible. Pourquoi m'a-t-il parlé d'Edwrd comme étant mignon au juste? Quoi que c'est vrai, je le trouve charmant mais c'est mon ami…c'est normal non de trouvé son ami charmant?_

**Pov Ed :**

_Enfin il s'est calmé. Je trouve que son comportement change et je ne trouve pas ça rassurant. Notre oncle à commencé à boire depuis peu et lorsqu'il revient à la maison ivre il n'est plus du tout le même. Il a malheureusement encore ses crises de colère mais des fois, je le surprends à me dévisager et me regarder étrangement. C'est peut-être mon imagination, mais ça me rend mal à l'aise. Comme ce qui viens de ce passé._

_Flash Back _

_Encore une fois, une crise de colère retentit à la maison. Cette fois ci c'était parce que sa journée c'est mal passé au travail. Dans un élan que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'évaluer, il me prend par les cheveux et me tire par terre tout en s'assurant de me propulser sur les meubles et les murs de la maison. Il devient de plus en plus violant quand il est saoul aussi. Et soudain, il se stop et relâche sa prise sur mes cheveux au point de ne plus les tirer. J'attends un coup de sa par mais rien ne se produit. Tout ce que je sens, c'est son regard me fixer. Je ne comprends pas mais cette situation me donne la chair de poule. Mais à peine quelque secondes après, il redevient l'homme violant et me projete contre un mur ou un meuble, je l'ignore, tout ce que je sais c'est que sa fait mal._

_Fin du Flash Back _

_Tout en pensant à cela, je me dirige vers la corniche de ma chambre et voit un Roy désemparé de lui-même. Je replace mon expression habituelle et lui demande ce qui se passe._

-Un mot…Maes.

-Ah ok, je comprends maintenant_, me moquais-je. _C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas de tout repos.

-Sa tu peux le dire, figure-toi donc qu'il m'a appelé pour_…et nous continuons de parler de tout et de rien le reste de la soirée. C'est fou à quelle point il me fait oublier mes soucis. Tout mon monde se reconstruit en sa présence lorsque je ne file pas. Oui, il peut être provocateur, ennuyant, macho ou juste idiot mais cela reste que je me sens bien en sa présence. Après quelques heures de blablas, je commence à être fatigué. Ces temps-ci je suis vidé de mon énergie et je deviens vite fait épuisé. Roy la peut être remarqué vue que je le quitte chaque soir de plus en plus de bonheur? Et pourquoi je me demande si Roy l'a remarqué? Je me fou de cet idiot! Alors je décide d'aller me coucher n'oubliant pas de souhaiter bonne nuit à Roy. C'est devenu notre petit rituel à chaque soir._

XXX

_Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, trop préoccupé par les derniers événements. Et c'est dans un état de coma que Roy viens me chercher, comme à chaque matin, pour que l'ont puisse prendre notre transport. Encore une habitude de prit avec lui. Je crois que nous nous sommes bien rapprochés depuis notre rencontre. Ah c'est fou à quelle point je suis fatigué. J'ai l'impression que mon corps est devenu lourd comme de l'acier. Je crois que j'ai ralentit ma marche parce que Roy me parait plus loin devant. Mais je suis trop fatigué pour le rattraper. Je vois que Roy à remarquer mon ralentit car il me lance :_

-Allez le zombie, il ne faut pas arriver en retard. Nous sommes assez justes dans nos temps ce matin.

-Le dit zombie est trop fatigué pour écouter un imbécile._ Aussitôt ma phrase terminé, je le vois s'approcher de moi. Et la il fait un geste que je n'aurais jamais imaginé, il me prend par la main et me tire pour que je le suive. Moi qui m'attendais à un brusque cri dans les oreilles ou d'une bouscule. Est-ce que sais normal que mon cœur palpite? Je sens la gêne me monter au visage alors je baisse la tête pour cacher mes rougeurs. Avant de tourner à la dernière rue pour attendre l'autobus, Roy me lâche la main. Pourquoi maintenant mon cœur ralentit et que mon esprits est déçut? Je suis vraiment perdu et je crois ne pas être le seul à être dans cet état. _

-Eh…je…c'étais…tu comprends…l'autobus…et…

-Ouai…c'est…bon. _Pourquoi j'ai chaud tout à coup?_

_Je suis incapable de le regarder en face. Est-ce normal? Il m'a seulement prit par la main mais…pourquoi ça me rend tout à l'envers? Les autres semblent avoir remarqués que quelque chose clochait entre moi et Roy mais aucune question n'a été posée, ce que je préfère._

_Durant le trajet, tout le monde rient et discutent mais je suis trop fatigué pour profiter du moment. Mes paupières sont trop lourdes à garder ouvertes mais je fais de mon mieux pour rester éveillé. Le son autour de moi deviens flou et ma vision s'assombri. Non je dois garder les yeux ouvert. Mais tout ce que je veux c'est de me reposer quelques instants. Seulement me re…poser…les..y…_

**Pov Roy :**

_Je suis aux sources d'eau chaude et il y a un mur en bambou avec un petit trou. De l'autre côté il doit surement avoir la piscine des filles. Je m'approche pour y jeter un œil et lorsque je colle mon œil contre l'ouverture, je vois la plus belle silhouette de ma vie. Je ne peux voir son visage mais je peux voir ses magnifiques cheveux d'un blond blé avec un fin corps. Je crois qu'elle a remarqué que je l'observais parce qu'elle se retourne et je peux enfin voir son visage. Et la surprise s'empare de moi. Là sous mes yeux, se tiens Edward avec une expression trop craquante. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend mais je grimpe le mur d'un élan surnaturel et le rejoins pour l'embrasser passionnément._

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Boum*_Où est-ce que je suis? Par terre? Zut encore un rêve._ _Aussi longtemps que je puisse m'en rappeler, je fais presque toujours le même rêve. Mais là j'ai enfin pu voir le visage qui m'obsédait tant et c'est nul autre qu'Edward. Encore ébranlée par mon rêve, Je me laisse tomber sur mes oreillers avec les yeux grands ouverts. Après un petit moment à fixer mon plafond, je décide de sortir de mon lit._

-C'était quoi ce bordel?_ Dis-je avec de grands yeux encore choqué de mon rêve. J'ai souvent eu des rêves ou j'embrassais des filles mais jamais j'ai eu un rêve avec un de mes meilleurs amis. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu manger avant de me coucher? Ah oui, hier soir, j'ai partagé un sac de chip avec Edward sur le balcon. __Ça__ doit être à cause de __ç__a. Ou bien est-ce que mon subconscient veut me faire prendre conscience de quelque chose? Nahhhh, il n'y a rien à comprendre dans ce rêve._

XXX

_Nous sommes un peu en retard ce matin parce que nous risquons d'arriver en retard pour notre transport. J'essais de me dépêcher mais il y a un petit problème qui y met plus de temps. Edward semble de plus en plus fatigué ses temps ci parce que je le vois s'endormir un peu partout. Imaginez-vous que je l'ai surpris l'autre jour à dormir debout, devant son casier. La tête qu'il faisait lorsqu'on la réveillé était tellement drôle que j'en ris encore. Peut-être qu'il dort mal le soir? Insomniaque? J'ai l'impression que __ç__a l'arrive de plus en plus souvent. Il y a surement quelque chose qui le préoccupé au point de ne plus en dormir la nuit. Mais là, ce matin nous devons nous dépêcher alors je fais la première chose qui me passe par la tête, je le prends par la main et je le tire comme une vulgaire poupée. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive mais je me sens gêné par ce geste. Pourquoi j'ai fais sa? Non la question est, pourquoi je me sens bizarre à son contact? Ce n'est pas la première fois que sa m'arrive le pire. Avec mes conquêtes, je me sens nullement embarrassé ou intimidé mais avec lui… Je crois que je vais demander conseil à Maes. _

XXX

_Dans l'autobus, je suis incapable de regarder Edward dans les yeux pour une raison indéterminé. Peut-être que mon rêve de ce matin ne m'aide pas? Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de discuter avec les autres. Soudain, Riza nous arrête en plein milieu d'un récit de notre cher Maes pour nous pointer notre jeune ami. Un mot pour le décrire : Irrésistible! Le regarder se battre contre le sommeil est tout simplement adorable. Tout à coup, je sens un poids contre mon bras. C'est Edward qui s'est finalement endormi mais collé contre moi. Maes me lance plein de petit regard de sous entendus. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore? Mais je m'en fou parce que je suis plutôt préoccupé par l'affolement de mes battements de cœur. Une chaleur me parcourt tout le long de mon corps et je crois même qu'une petite rougeur apparait sur mes joues. Devrais-je le réveiller? Il manque tellement de sommeil, je ferai mieux de le laisser dormir pour le peu de temps qu'il reste._

* * *

**Mari-chan: **Bon, bon, bon...je crois que ce chapitre était assez long?

**Ed:** On s'en fou. On sait seulement que c'était nul

**Mari-chan:** *larmes aux yeux* Royyyyy, Edo est méchant avec moua.

**Roy:** Non, il ne fait que refléter la vérité.

**Mari-Chan:** *Bouche bée* Alors c'est comme ça_..._vous détestez ma fanfic?

**Ed et Roy:** OUI!

**Maes:** Moi j'ai beaucoup aimé ton chapitre ma chère!

**Mari-Chan:** Sérieux *regard plein d'espoir*

**Maes:** Pour sûr! Je fais souvent mon apparition, alors c'est sûr que je l'aime ton chapitre. Au sinon...bah tu peux faire mieux.

**Mari-chan:** ...*par déprimer dans son coin*...pourquoi moi? c'est pas juste. Jvais les tuer en leur arrachant leur tripes avec une cuillère pour qu'il souffre le plus possible.

**Ed et Roy:** O_O *Glup*

**Elysa:** S.V.P une petite review pour cette gentille madame? Je n'aime pas la voir triste comme ça moua. Onegai.

**Mari-chan:** ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!

P.S: désolé si mon prochain chapitre est en retard...c'est que mon ordi est vraiment contre moi. -_-'

Prochain chapitre: La relation de ces deux garçons risque de se développer. Et qu'adviens t-il de l'enquête de Roy? Va-t-il découvrir le secret d'Ed?


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG O_O Je vous donne mes plus plates excuse pour cette longue attente. J'ai beaucoup de travaux à faire pour l'école sans oublier que mon ordi fait tout pour me gâcher la vie -_- alors pardonnez moi! **

**Alors je voudrais remercier tous mes revieweux(ses) pour leur avis sur mon histoire. Cela me fait toujours plaisir ^^**

**P.S : Merci ''elrick363'' pour ton encouragement avec tes menaces à Roy et à Ed XD et aussi…ton blog est génial! Merci pour le lien ^^**

**Alors je ne vous fait plus attendre et je vous laisse lire en paix.**

* * *

**Pov Ed :**

_ARRRRR! J'ai honte. _

_J'ai honte, honte, honte._

_Vous savez quoi, j'ai horriblement honte! _

_Je vais vous expliquer. C'est temps-ci, je suis vidé de mon énergie à cause de mon manque de sommeil. Je m'endors même un peu partout imaginez-vous. Je suis même allé jusqu'à m'endormir devant mon casier à l'école, mais ce qui c'est passé ce matin est deux fois plus pire. Je me suis endormi…sur…Roy. Ahhhhhh nonnnn! Juste à y repenser j'ai le goût d'allé me pendre dans un coin. Mais étrangement, malgré le peu de temps que j'ai dormis en utilisant Roy comme oreiller, j'ai l'impression d'être plus détendu. Il a surement un effet d'apaisement qui nous lie tous les deux._

_-… _

_Mais nonnnnn, ça reste Roy. Le gars qui m'écœure à tous les jours avec ses histoires de conquête. Le gars qui prend un plaisir fou à me rabaisser avec ma grandeur. _

-Roy, tu n'es qu'un idiot.

-Wow, je vois maintenant ton opinion de moi lorsque je ne suis pas là.

-Mais c'est la véri...WHAT THE FUCK d'où sors-tu?

_La comme ça, je vois Roy assit sur MON lit comme si rien n'était. Comment est-il arrivé là? Je ne l'ai même pas entendu. Je regard en sa direction et je vois qu'il explore du regard la moindre partiel de la pièce en me lançant tout bonnement :_

-Par la fenêtre bien sûr!

-Par la fenêtre…Et pourquoi es-tu entré dans ma chambre comme un cambrioleur?

-Tu ne m'as jamais fait visiter ta maison. J'étais intrigué, alors j'ai eu l'idée d'aller voir par moi-même

-En passant par le balcon?

-Ouai!

-Mais il faut me le demander avant de venir imbécile.

_Surtout s'il est à la maison. Pour cette fois-ci, j'ai de la chance parce qu'il n'est pas encore arrivé. Je ne m'imagine pas la scène si Roy ferai la rencontre de mon oncle…_

-Et tu crois vraiment que tu m'aurais laissé visiter ta maison par bon cœur?

-…

-…

*moment de silence*

-…

-Alors, tu me la fais visiter cette maison ou tu me laisses poiroter sur ton lit. À moins que tu n'aies des idées perverses à me faire dessus, _me dit-il en utilisant un regard séducteur. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir mais je me reprends aussitôt pour lui faire signe de me suivre._

_Je lui ais fait faire le tour de chaque pièce et nous avons un peu discuté avec Alphonse quelques moment lorsque que je lui ai montré sa chambre. Après la visite un peu banale de ma maison, nous retournons dans ma chambre et il me demande par la suite où son mes parents parce qu'il ne les a jamais vue et qu'il souhaite les rencontrer. J'hésite à lui dire ou non la vérité mais je ne veux pas lui mentir encore. Et étrangement, je ne me sens pas mal à l'aise de lui en parler._

-Je crois que se sera difficile de les rencontrer…

-Pourquoi ça?

-Parce que j'ai jamais connu mon père et que ma mère est morte il y a quelques années.

-Eh…je suis désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, _dis-je en lui souriant._ Ce n'est pas ta faute de toute façon.

-Et…eh…qui s'occupe de vous?, _me demande-t-il mal à l'aise_

-Notre…oncle Jonas Elric. Le frère de notre mère.

-Je vois. Ça n'a pas du être facile pour vous.

-Auparavant oui. Al avait très mal prit la mort de notre mère lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Il n'a pas voulut manger les jours qui on suivie son décès. Ensuite il refusait de se séparé de moi de peur à ce qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. Alors je m'en ai suis occupé. Plus tard, il a finalement accepté sa mort et vis le jour pour le jour.

-Et pour toi?

-Pour moi?...

_Cette question…on ne me l'a jamais demandé directement. Alphonse est plus jeune que moi alors, lorsque nous étions jeune, les gens s'occupaient plus de lui que de moi. Mais je ne peux pas dire la vérité à Roy. J'ai peut-être décidé de lui confié cette partie de ma vie mais je ne suis pas prêt pour lui dire tous les détails. Je n'ai pas envi de lui expliqué qu'à chaque soir je ne fermais pas l'œil de la nuit et que je passais ces moments là à pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps jusqu'à épuisement. Et que je ne me sentais pas assez confiant pour m'occuper d'Alphonse parce que je le détestais. Oui je le détestais d'être aussi pleurnichard. Moi je ne pleurais jamais devant les autres, je ne voulais pas attirer la pitié sur nous alors je me suis privé de ce réconfort. Mais lui, il le faisait avec ses pleurnichements. J'étais jaloux. Mais je suis resté fort et je l'ai aidé du mieux que je pouvais. _

_Je suis partie dans mes souvenirs que j'oubliais presque la présence de Roy. Un silence c'est maintenant installé, ce qui rend l'ambiance gênante._

-Edward?

-Pour moi aussi ça la été dure, _je crois que_ _ma voix tremble,_ mais j'ai fini par faire mon deuil aussi.

_Mon deuil, je ne suis même pas sur de l'avoir fait. En y repensant, je crois que j'étais trop occupé de m'occuper d'Al. Je sens que des larmes se fromes dans le creux de mes yeux. Vite je dois changer de sujet. _

-Maintenant que je t'ai fait visiter ma maison, c'est à ton tour maintenant.

-D'accord! _Je crois qu'il a compris que je ne voulais pas en dire plus sur ce sujet mais je sens encore les larmes dans mes yeux. Alors, avant de partir je lui demande de patienter dans ma chambre le temps que j'aille à la toilette. _

**Pov Roy :**

_Jamais je n'aurais imaginé un passé aussi triste de la par d'Edward. Lui qui est toujours souriant (quand je ne l'énerve pas), c'est dur à croire. _

_Maintenant je l'attends seul dans sa chambre, le temps qu'il soit à la toilette. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il y soit été pour un besoin vital de vider sa vessie. _

_Edward à toujours été seul. Il ne le laisse pas paraître mais c'est vrai. Juste à l'écouter je l'ai su dans le ton de sa voix. Même si il est maintenant entouré de nous, il reste un côté caché de lui qui est seul et qui a besoin d'aide. Mais pour _ç_a je dois en savoir plus sur lui. Je suis content qu'il m'en ais parlé, on voit qu'il me fait confiance et c'est ce que j'ai besoin pour en savoir plus sur le lui que j'ignore. _

_Le voilà qui reviens. Je vois du coin de l'œil qu'il a les yeux un peu rougis. A-t-il pleuré? Mais je suis content qu'il me fasse assez confiance pour me parler de choses aussi importantes. Petit à petit, je me rapproche du mystère qui l'entour. Nous nous dirigeons vers la fenêtre pour aller dans ma chambre pour que je puisse lui faire faire ma petite visite guidé._

**Pov extérieur :**

_Au bout d'un couloir, une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, patiente pour pouvoir enfin rencontrer la personne à qui elle veut faire affaire. _

_Malgré son âge adulte, celle-ci semble plus jeune et plus enfantine. Son unique chevelure caramel attire, la plupart du temps, le regard de tous les jeunes garçons. Mais ce qui lui fait avoir le plus souvent ces regard sont deux partie de sont corps qu'elle déteste. Et oui, c'est sa poitrine, contrairement aux autres femmes de son âge qui l'envie, elle, elle renie ces deux bosse qui se situ sur le haut de son corps. Le problème de ce physique dans son métier c'est que beaucoup de jeune invente des excuses pour lui rendre visite. Non mais lui faire perdre son temps pour des idioties comme, ''j'ai mal à la tête'' ou ''j'ai mal au ventre'' lui pompe les nerfs. Elle a seulement le goût de ce plaindre au directeur mais elle ne veut pas le déranger avec d'aussi minime problème. _

_Non il y a plus urgent. Vous avez surement deviné qu'elle est le métier de cette jeune femme, c'est une infirmière d'école. L'école de Central City plus exactement. Et l'endroit ou qu'elle patiente dans le couloir pour pouvoir rencontrer le directeur à propos d'un problème qui est grave, si elle ne se trompe pas. __Inquiété, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'entremêler ses doigts les uns sur les autres. _Elle aurait voulut faire par de son observation plus tôt à son patron mais vu qu'il est un homme très occupé elle a seulement eu un rendez-vous quelques semaine plus tard. 

_Après 5 minutes, elle fait enfin son apparition dans le bureau du directeur. Une fois dans la pièce, elle peut voir cet homme à la chevelure blonde assis sur sa grande chaise au fond de la pièce._

-Bonjour Éveline. [Désolé, je suis vraiment nul pour trouver des noms de personnage XD] Que vos l'honneur de ta visite. Mais premièrement je veux m'excuser pour te recevoir deux semaines après ta demande de me rencontrer. [Mmmm il est poli le monsieur.]

-Ce n'est rien monsieur. Au moins je peux vous voir aujourd'hui.[Mon Dieu tout le monde est chaleureux dans cette école O.o...ok je part]

-Très bien. De quoi voulez-vous me faire part?

-En fait monsieur…

-Voyons, entre nous, tu peux me tutoyer ma chère. Nous nous connaissons depuis quoi, 13 ans?

-14 pour être plus exacte.

-Déjà 14 ans, ce que le temps passe vite. Bon, je ne crois pas que tu sois venu me parler de l'ancien temps, je me trompe?

-Non! En fait c'est pour vous parler d'un certains élève.

-Qui est-ce?

-Edward Elric en terminal.

-Ohh le jeune prodige qui à sauté des années?

-Oui. Et bien j'ai remarqué il y a quelques semaines, qu'il était gravement blessé au ventre.

-Il a surement dû se battre contre un autre élève ou s'avoir blessé au cours de sport.

-C'est ce que je me suis dit au départ mais …

-Mais…?

-J'ai ensuite remarqué d'autres marques de violence sur le reste de son corps et je peux vous dire, selon mon expérience d'infirmière, que ce ne sont pas des marques d'une bagarre ou d'une quelconque blessure sportive…

-Attendez, vous essayez de me dire que…

- Oui monsieur. Il y a un élève qui fait sujet à de la violence familiale?

-Mon dieu! Pour être sûre, je crois que je vais en premier lieu appeler la résidence des…Elric. Ce nom me dit quelque chose? Mais bon, pas le temps de penser à cela. Et si j'ai un quelconque doute après cet appelle, je vais devoir demander de l'aide au service social.

_C'est sur cette dernière phrase que la jeune infirmière quitta ce lieu en espérant que les choses s'arrangeront._

* * *

**Mari-Chan:** Bon ok, je l'avoue, ce chapitre-ci n'est pas des plus extraordinaire mais il faut bien que je fasse avancer l'histoire d'une certaine manière non? Et aussi j'ai l'impression que ma syntaxe se détériaure avec le temps O_O Alors Gomen!

**Ed:** Pff tu parles, je trouve qu'il est tout aussi nul que tes autres cha...( s'arrête de lui-même dans sa phrase parce qu'il voit derrière Mari-Chan une personne lui faisant des menaces avec une photo de Gluttony(référence à elrick363...dsl j'utilise ta personne pour mes délires personelle XD))...Ehhh... je blagais, je blagais voyons Mari-Chan...tu sais bien que j'Adore tes chapitres ahahahah!

**Mari-Chan:** Tu es sérieux(ignorant totalement que quelqu'un se situ derrière elle) Je suis ravis. Alors une petite review les amies?

Prochain chapitre: Est-ce que ca l'existe un Edaward jaloux?


	6. Chapter 6

**Me revoici en forme avec un nouveau chapitre ^^ **

**YeahYeahYeahYeah! **

**Bon excusez ma joyausité (sa l'existe comme mot? O_o) mais c'est que vos commentaires me rendent de bonne humeur alors je voudrais dire merci à ceux qui prenne la penne de m'en laisser. ARIGATO GOZAIMASU! Vous me faites vraiment plaisir.**

**Et pour****elrick363 : J'adore tes petits délires personnelle lorsque tu me laisse un commentaire ^^ il me rende toujours de bonne humeur! Merci! Et merci de me léguer ta personne pour mes délire personnelle XD…tu as le droit d'auteur alors je te donne en échange…eh… (mais j'ai rien moi O_O)…je vais…te laisser...sur un nouveau chapitre (hihihi j'ai échapper belle)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Pov Ed :**

_Ce matin, avant le début des cours, j'ai croisé Roy avec une fille. Et oui, une nouvelle conquête, ce qui ne fait pas grand changement aux autres fois mais avec celle-ci, j'ai l'impression que c'est plus sérieux. Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi heureux d'être avec quelqu'un. Faut dire que c'est la fille parfaite, cheveux blond avec des yeux bleus pétillants et un petit corps fin à la peau pâle. Tsss! Le gros pervers. _

_J'ai bien envi de voir ce qu'ils font ensemble alors je décide, pour les 28 prochaines minutes, de les observer. Et là, on va surement me traiter de voyeur mais vos avez tort. Je ne fais que regarder en tant qu'ami si mon camarade choisi la bonne fille, voila tout._

_Bon maintenant ils sont à la cafétéria et ils se cajolent comme des amoureux. Ok, se sont des amoureux, c'est normal, mais dans leur cas on dirait plutôt qu'il leur manque une copule de cellules. Cette fille est une vrai idiote et sa voix est insupportable. Je me demande comment il fait pour lui trouver un côté sexy. Au dirai plutôt une Barbie sans cervelle. Il ne lui manque que les membres en plastique._

_Très étrangement, je sens une présence derrière moi apparaitre. Je me retourne pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Maes. Il a un drôle de regard et il me sourie à pleine dent._

-On s'amuse à faire le voyeur mon p'tit Edo!

-Eh…Je…non! Pourquoi cette question?

-Parce que je t'ai observé et j'ai remarqué que tu détaillais le jeune couple à la table au fond. Je me trompe?

-Et qui traites-tu de voyeur si toi tu m'observais à mon insu?

-Eh…

-C'est ce que je me disais.

-Ahahahahahah tu es bien rigolos mon petit…

..Petit. _Il ne semble pas m'écouter parce qu'il continue de parler. Un peu comme d'habitude dans le fond._

-…mais tu sais qu'observer celui qu'on aime n'est pas toujours une bonne chose.

-QUOI! Maismaismais…mais…mais…

-Mais? _Sourit-il_

-Je…parce que…il…JAMAIS…

-Tu sais que tu es à croqué quand tu es tout gêné.

-Arrête avec ça. Je te ferais remarquer que tu l'observais toi aussi.

-Mais moi c'est parce que je ne fais que regarder en tant qu'ami si mon camarade a choisi la bonne fille, voila tout_. Cette phrase me rappelle quelque chose._

-Moi aussi justement!

-Ahhhh ouiiiii. Ne serais ce pas parce que tu es…jaloux?

-Jaloux. Moi. Jamais de la vie.

-C'est toi qui vois. Bon je dois y aller. On se revoit pour l'heure du dîner. ByeBye mon petit-edo-jaloux!

_Mais c'était quoi à l'instant? Comme si un imbécile pareil pourrais m'aimer et…eh non je voulais dire comment je pourrais aimer un imbécile pareil?_

_Bon pas plus de question, ça me donne la migraine. Et le cours d'histoire va bientôt commencer._

**XXX **

_Rahhhh ce que le cours est emmerdant! L'histoire. Rien de plus banale pour nous faire perdre notre temps comme cours. Je ne suis pas le seul de cet avis. La preuve, Falman dort comme une bûche sur son bureau, et si on le regarde plus attentivement, on peut voir un filet de bave s'échapper de sa bouche. Havoc lui de son côté griffonne des dessins ou des messages, je l'ignore, mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il ne suit pas le cours. Roy lui est en plein combat contre le sommeil, je le vois à côté de moi en train de piquer des clous. Il est très drôle à voir, ça lui donne même un air mignon. Mais pourquoi ça me dérange qu'il soit si populaire auprès des filles? Ce n'est pas sa faute s'il est canon avec son look décontracté et hyper séduisant. Mais…QUOI...J'ai pensé à quoi à l'instant? Je…je dois être jaloux de lui…Ouai ça doit être ça. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi ça me dérange quand il est toujours avec cette fille? _

**XXX**

_C'est la pause et je me lève pour réveiller ce cher Falman. Une fois fait je me retourne pour voir Maes chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Roy. Celui-ci se relève aussitôt et mes deux amis m'observent, l'un avec un air amusé et l'autre cramoisi. Quoi, j'ai quelque chose à la figure? C'est au tour de Roy à murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Maes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Et qu'ils arrêtent de me fixer, j'ai horreur de ça. _

_ARRETEZ! _

_Il continue encore mais avec plus d'insistance. Je…je…arrêtez. En plus de Roy et de Maes, je vois qu'Havoc et que Falman se sont ajoutés à cette partie. Je deviens paranoïaque. C'est rendu que j'imagine que tout le monde m'observent comme Lui. Et dès cet instant, des flashs de ma soirée reviennent l'un après l'autre._

**_Le son de pas qui s'arrête à côté de moi._**

_Arrêtez de me fixer! _

**_Une ombre se situant à côté de mon lit. _**

_Arrêtez…ARRÊTEZ!_

**_Un regard perçant à travers la nuit. J'angoisse._**

_Arr…arrêtez…_

**_Le contact d'une main qui caresse mes cheveux. Je panique._**

_Non…je…je…s'il-vous plaît…ar…arrê…tez!_

**_Et puis, l'ombre repart de la pièce comme si rien n'était mais me regarde une dernière fois._**

-VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER DE ME FIXER COMME ÇA!

**Pov Roy :**

_Je dors tranquillement que soudainement, je me fais réveiller par Maes. Il m'a à peine chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille pour me réveiller que cela me donne comme une recharge électrique et je me leve d'un bon sans m'en rendre compte. Je vois Maes rire dans sa barbe et Edward me regarder. À sa vue, je ne peux que m'empêcher de rougir un peu. L'a-t-il remarqué? Je me retourne vers mon ami et lui lance des regards meurtriers. Non mais…me dire que je choisi mes petites amies à partir du physique de celui que j'aime, qui est Edward, il est complètement fou. _

_Havoc et Falman se joignent à nous se demandant ce qu'il y a de si drôle. Et…NON…Maes leur dit! Ils se retournent vers moi, et puis vers Ed, et une seconde fois vers moi. Et la, il affirme eu aussi la théorie de Maes._

O_O (Voici exactement l'expression qu'à Roy en ce moment même XD…désolé, il fallait que je le mets)

_Mais…mais…c'est quoi leur problèmes de penser que je compare mes blondes à Edward? Ahhhh et maintenant il fixe Edward pour le comparer à mon ex petite amie. (Et oui je l'ai laissé pas plus tôt que se matin) Mais c'est vrai qu'elle lui ressemble beaucoup. Même taille, même cheveux, même caractère presque, et…OMG! Mais…mais…ils ont complètement raison! Vanessa est à l'image d'Edward, sauf qu'elle contrairement à lui c'est une fille. Est-ce que ça veux dire que, comme Maes l'a dit que je l'ai…_

- VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER DE ME FIXER COMME CA!

_Tout le monde se retourne vers lui pour voir une petite tête blonde les larmes aux yeux? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je le vois s'enfuir en courant et nous restons tous figés par cette réaction. Je ne prends pas le temps de penser plus longtemps que je sens la main de Maes sur mon épaule. Comme s'il savait que j'irais le rejoindre. Alors c'est ce que je fais, je sors de la classe aussi vite qu'Edward y est sortie._

_XXX_

_Je fais le tour de l'école et je n'arrive pas à le trouver. J'ai vérifié la salle de bain, la plus grande majorité des couloirs, sur le toit, je ne le trouve tout simplement pas. Où peux-tu bien être? Réfléchi Roy, réfléchi. Où te cacherais-tu si tu serais Edward? Mmmm…_

_J'ai trouvé, à la bibliothèque. C'est l'endroit parfait pour avoir la paix. J'y cours aussitôt._

_XXX_

_Je parcours les rangées une par une pour voir à la dernière Edward accroupis par terre essayant de se calmer. Je m'approche lentement de lui et je m'assis à côté de lui. Et j'attends. Je ne parle pas, c'est inutile, je sais qu'il ne me repoudrera pas, alors j'attends qu'il se calme. Je sais qu'il a remarqué ma présence mais il reste obstinément muet. Quelques minutes passent et je me mets à le regarder._

-Veux-tu bien arrêter de me fixer, _dit-il_

-Pourquoi, ça te dérange?

-Je…je n'aime pas ça, c'est tout.

-Si tu le dis.

_Et le silence revient une seconde fois avec une atmosphère plus lourde. Soudain j'entends un léger :_

-Désolé. C'est…c'est que mon oncle me stress et je me défoule sur vous. Désolé.

-Sans être trop indiscret pourquoi il te stresse autant ton oncle?

-Je…il…c'est trop compliqué à expliquer.

-J'ai tout mon temps tu sais.

-…

-Pour être plus exacte j'ai 53 minutes devant moi alors…

-…C'est…que…comment dire…il agit bizarrement avec moi…c'est temps-ci…

-Dans quel sens?

-Et pourquoi je te raconterai ça?

-Parce que ça fais toujours du bien de s'évacuer quelque fois.

-…

-Alors?

-Il…il me dévisage d'une drôle de manière à chaque fois que je suis en sa présence et…il n'arrête pas de me frap…de m'observer quand j'ai le dos tourné.

-C'est pour ça que tu as pété ta coche? Te regarder te rappel le comportement de ton oncle et te stresse encore plus?

-O…ouai.

-Désolé si on t'a stressé. Ont te regardaient parce que…

-Parce que?

-Rien, rien.

-Je te dis mes soucis…tu me dois bien une explication?

-Tu marques un point. Bon…eh…ont te comparaient…ehhh… à mon ex petite amie.

-Ton ex? Vous ne sortez plus ensemble?

-Nah! Elle était trop collante.

-Je vois…ET POURQUOI VOUS ME COMPAREZ À ELLE?

-Pour rien…_dis-je en me levant._

-JE VEUX UNE RÉPONSE!

-Quoi? Répète un peu, je crois que tu es trop petit pour que le son arrive à mes oreilles.

-JE VAIS TE TUER!

-Je vois que tu es de bonne humeur maintenant.

-…

- Ca va, on à tous des moments dures. Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger bientôt.

_Mais au fond de moi j'ai un doute. Cet oncle, je ne lui fait pas confiance. La façon qu'Edward me parle de lui j'ai l'impression qu'il a autre chose._

* * *

**Mari-Chan :** Alors comment avez-vous trouvé mon chapitre 6 ?

**Roy :** Blahblahblah! Vas-tu changer de disque? Tu nous demande toujours nos avis dessus quand tu sais pertinemment qu'on la déteste!

**Mari-Chan :** Tu dis juste ça parce que tu es jaloux.

**Ed :** Jaloux de quoi? Jaloux d'une histoire complètement ennuyante?

**Mari-Chan :** Mais…mais…mais…*larme aux yeux*

**Ed :** Tu devrais l'abandonner…

**Mari-Chan :** Mais…mais…elle n'est pas si pire que ça?

**Roy :** Elle est nulle. Alors abandonne!

**Mari-Chan :** Je…je…je…

*Alors soudainement une personne se nommant elrick363 sors de nulle part et vient à la rescousse de Mari-Chan*

**elrick363 :** Je vous avais avertit!Mouahahahahah! (Ahahah j'utilise ta personne une seconde fois désolé XD)

**Ed et Roy :** NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN PITIERRRRRRRRR!

*Une heure plus tard nous retrouvons des doujins et des fanfiction de GluttonyEd et de BradleyRoy sur internet*

**Ed :** Elle nous a eus!

**Roy :** Je vais me taire à partir de maintenant!

**Ed **: Bonne idée!

**Mari-Chan :** Est-ce que je devrais la continuer? Oui? Non? Une petite review pour m'encourager? Ou voulezz-vous me lancer des briques O_O (j'aimerais pas svp)

**Prochain chapitre: Les chose se corse chez les Elric. Que va-t-il s'y passer et pour qu'elle raison?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Alors me revoici pour un autre chapitre qui j'espère allez apprécier. Avant de commencer je voudrais dire merci à tous mes revieweux revieweuses parce que vos commentaires et conseils me remontent toujours le moral lorsque je suis en panne d'inspiration ou que je veux abandonner la fic (et oui j'y ai déjà songé) XD Alors ARIGATO! J'espère que ce chapitre-ci ne vous décevra pas.**

**Alors bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Pov Roy :**

_La journée vient enfin de se terminer. Nous ramassons nos effets pour nos devoirs de la soirée et je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer Edward du coin de l'œil. En l'observant plus attentivement je trouve que ses cheveux sont plus jolis. Ils sont beaux et ils ont l'air soyeux. Je me demande ce que ça ferai si je passe ma main dans…Quoi non! Je viens encore de penser quelque chose de pas net. Tout ça à cause de Maes et de ses histoires d'amoureux. Premièrement c'est impossible de sortir avec un autre garçon. Mais imaginez, moi, le grand séducteur de fille sortir avec un garçon. Ça ne tient pas debout. Non, je crois que c'est le côté féminin d'Edward qui influence mes hormones. Non, je ne ressens rien envers Edward. Je ne ressens rien envers Edward. . Je ne ressens rien envers Edward. . Je ne ressens rien envers Edward. . Je ne ressens rien envers Edward._

**_Arrête d'essayer d'oublier tes sentiments. Une fois amoureux on ne peu plus reculer en arrière. Allez, imagine le bonheur de le cajoler et de l'embrasser._**

_Mmmm c'est vrai que ça ne serais pas désagréable et AAAAAh Maes sort de ma tête! _

_Je crois que je vais devenir dingue. Mais en y réfléchissant plus, j'hésite. Je me rappelle de mes rêves et j'ai une sensation enviante. Est-ce que je suis attiré par lui? Ah! je déteste me creuser la tête. _

_XXX_

_En ce moment je ne suis pas chez nous. Non. Je suis en train de nettoyer la classe parce que c'est mon tour et celui de Maes aujourd'hui. J'ai tellement la tête ailleurs que j'en oublie mes tâches. Tout ça c'est la faute à qui? Mais je me demande…_

-Maes…

-Oui mon chou?

-J'ai…j'ai peut-être prit conscience de quelque chose avant qu'Edward ne s'enfuis ce matin. Et j'y ai réfléchi durant la journée...

-Et c'est quoi?

-Je…j'ai…il …tu comprends.

-Ton charabia est tout à fait incompréhensible mon cher.

-Je…je…je…

-Tu? Tu? Tu?

-JE CROIS QUE JE RESSENS QUELQUE CHOSE ENVERS EDWARD MAIS JE SAIS PAS QUOI! Bon voilà, c'est dit.

-C'est tout? Et bien c'est évident…tu es amoureuxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx petit chanceux.

-Comment ça, évident. C'est un garçon!

-Bonne observation. Et alors?

-Non mais tu ne comprends pas. C'est impossible.

-Oui…je comprends.

-Est-ce qu'il a attiré ton attention à son transfère?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que tu as des pensées pour lui durant le jour?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que ton cœur devient fou en sa présence?

-Je crois que c'est arrivé à quelques reprises.

-Est-ce que tu le trouves mignon?

-Qui ne le trouveraient pas mignon?

-Est-ce que tu as déjà rêvé de lui?

-Je…

-Ca veux dire oui. Hihihi petit coquin. Et bien, tu as tous les symptômes. Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à te dire…

-Non ne me dit pas que…

-Tu es définitivement tombé amoureux de lui.

_Et merde!_

**Pov Ed :**

_Trois jours de liberté._

_Trois jours de repos. _

_Trois jours auxquels j'ai extrêmement hâte. _

_Ce soir, mon oncle par en voyage d'affaire pour sa compagnie durant trois fantastiques journées. Fini les crises de colère, finila violence, fini les blessures à cacher. Durant trois jours, je vais avoir la plus apaisante paix qui ne puisse pas exister. Je suis seulement déçut de ne pas pouvoir passer ce moment avec Al car il par chez tante Pinaco la même journée, mais ça ne va pas stopper cette joie qui s'allume en moi. Fini le stress, fini les multiples malaises, fini les regards angoissants. Je crois que ça va me faire le plus grand des biens. Les rares moments où je le surprenais à me dévisager se sont multiplier et sont devenu une nouvelle routine comme les coups qu'il me donne chaque jours. Je ne comprends pas encore pourquoi il me dévisage ainsi, sûrement parce que je gâche sa vie en habitant chez lui, mais durant trois jours je vais faire la fête._

_Soudain, le téléphone sonne. Je me précipite aussitôt pour aller répondre avant que mon oncle ne se fâche pour nouvelle une raison banale._

-Oui bonjour. Résidence Elric j'écoute.

-Bonjour, tu dois être Edward si je ne me trompe?

-Eh…oui? Je m'adresse à qui? _Comment s'est-il mon nom?_

-À ton directeur d'école.

-Bonjour monsieur.

-Bonjour. Est-ce que je pourrais m'adresser à un parent s'il te plaît?

-Je vous passe mon oncle. Un instant… _ça ne me dit rien de bon. J'espère que ça n'a aucun rapport avec moi ou bien d'Al. Je descends l'escalier de ma maison pour retentir dans le salon. Mon oncle est là, assis sur son divan une bière à la main. Il commence par me dévisager lorsque j'arrive devant lui et il vient pour me frapper mais il arrête son geste en se rendant compte que c'est un appelle pour lui. Il m'arrache l'appareil des mains et se rassois sur son fauteuils._

_XXX_

_Je suis à la cuisine en train de me chercher un petit quelque chose à manger et _ça _fait déjà un bon moment que mon oncle discute avec mon directeur. De quoi parle-t-il? Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser d'avantage de questions que mon oncle m'interpelle. Il me tend le combiné pour que je puisse le prendre et me retiens par le bras pour que je reste devant lui. À l'autre bout du fils je reconnais la voix de mon directeur qui me demande si je suis seul maintenant? Je lui réponds que oui. Alors, il commence à me poser des questions si tout va bien à la maison. _

-Tout va bien chez nous. _Je sens la prise de mon oncle se refermer plus fort autour de mon poignet. _

-Tu en es sûr? Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu.

-O…oui, pourquoi cette question? _Ma voix tremble, il faut que je me calme. Mais mon oncle n'aide pas la situation. Il me dévisage avec impatience…_

-Simple vérification. Mais tu es sûr de ne pas avoir besoin d'aide?

- Je peux vous assurer que je n'ai besoin d'aucune aide. _Mon oncle me dévisage de plus en plus et je peux voir une pure colère apparaître dans ses yeux. _

-Est-ce la vérité? _Ahhhh lui et ses questions. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut au juste?_

-O.._Aille_..oui. _Mon poignet vient de se tordre et ça fait un mal de chien. Je n'ai pas pu retenir mon cri. Je crois que je me suis mis dans la merde._

-Edward…

-Ou..oui?

-J'aurais une deuxième question pour toi, si ça ne t'ennuies pas?

-Allez-y?

-Est-ce que ton oncle te surveille en ce moment? _Là il me prend au dépourvut._

-…eh…je…il…n…non…Non.

-Très bien. Alors je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Veux-tu bien me repasser ton oncle s'il-te-plaît?

-Bi…bien sûr.

-Veuillez passer une bonne soirée jeune Elric.

-À vous aussi.

_Je repasse le combiné à mon oncle mais attend quelque instant pour donner l'effet qu'il se situ loin de moi et j'attends la suite parce que je suis toujours prisonnier de sa poigne._

* * *

**Mari-Chan : **Mouahahahahahah! J'adore laisser les gens sur un suspense.

**Ed **: Bon qu'est-ce qui va encore m'arriver? Je déteste être le petit qui souffre.

**Mari-Chan**: OH MON DIEU!

**Ed :**Quoi? Quoi?

**Mari-Chan :**Tu viens de te traiter de petit. O_O

**Ed :**JAMAIS DE LA VIE! ET JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT.

**Mari-Chan :**C'est toi qui l'as dit. Pas moi.

**Ed :**CE N'EST PAS VRAI. POURQUOI ON EST TOUJOURS CONTRE MOI. POURQUOI PAS ROY!

**Mari-Chan**: Parlant de Roy…Il est où?

**Roy :**…*caché derrière un buisson*

**Mari-Chan :**Vraiment pas subtile Roy…

**Roy :**…

**Mari-Chan**: Je t'ai vue alors tu peux sortir.

**Roy :**…*se relève sans un mot*

**Mari-Chan :**Tu m'écoute oui? T_T'

**Roy :**J'ai dit au dernier chapitre que je me taisais à partir de maintenant. Alors je ne parle plus.

**Mari-Chan**: Et tu viens de faire quoi à l'instant?

**Roy :**Merde!

**Mari-Chan :**Alors vous me donnez une note de combien?

**Roy et Ed** : …

**Mar-Chan :**Bon je vois que je n'aurais pas leurs avis...Et vous les amies. Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre-ci? Unepetitereview pour m'encourager?

**Prochain chapitre : Comment la situation va évoluer? Est-ce queEdward va s'en sortir indemne?**


	8. Chapter 8

**BONJOUR!**

**Mon dieu je ponds beaucoup de chapitre ces temps-ci O_o mais que voulez-vous...ça donne ça quand une fille est déterminé.**

**Voici la suite tant attendu (vu la façon que j'ai terminé mon dernier chapitre XD) ****Merci à tous ceux qui mon laissés une review, je suis toute heureuse grâce à vous ^^ **

**Je tiens à présiser que ce chapitre est classé M...alors je vous ai avertit !**

**Alors bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave parce que mon oncle élève la voix et commence à s'énerver. Dans un coup de colère il raccroche le combiner et me regarde sauvagement. J'ai l'impression d'être une toute petite proie devant son prédateur. __Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé avec mon directeur mais je crois que mon oncle le sait. Il se lève soudainement du futon et me tire le bras en sa direction. Pas encore. Il rapproche son visage du mien et me demande, entre ses dents crispées par la colère, qu'est-ce que je suis allé raconter aux autres à propos de lui. Je lui réponds d'une voix basse que je n'ai rien dit contre sa personne mais il ne semble pas vouloir me croire. _

_J'entends soudainement Al redescendre les escaliers. Je me retourne vers lui et lui ordonne de remonter. Il m'écoute aussitôt, il a sûrement perçu l'inquiétude dans ma voix. Je sais qu'il ne veut pas aggraver la situation, alors je le vois monter les marches d'un pas rapide. __Soulagé, je retourne mon visage vers mon interlocuteur et reçois un coup en plein visage. C'est la première fois qu'il me frappe à cette endroit (sûrement de peur à ce que les autres découvrent le traitement qu'il nous fait). Il m'a touché au niveau de la joue mais je n'ai pas le temps de ressentir la douleur qu'un autre coup revient sur mon corps. Un cri sort de ma bouche après et il me prend par la suite par le collet de ma chemise pour me projeter sur la petite table du salon. _

_Et là, je sens que la situation va s'empirer parce que quand je percute ce meuble, une de ses bières tombe sur le plancher pour se briser en morceau. Là, son regard devient plus sérieux que jamais. Il se jette l'littéralement sur moi mais je l'évite en m'enfuyant dans la pièce d'à côté. En tournant un des murs, je vois qu'il m'a lancé une bouteille mais celle-ci n'a pu m'atteindre. C'est rendu qu'il me lance des objets. Je dois sortir d'ici avant que cela ne s'empire. J'entends encore des bruits de verre se fracasser contre les murs de la maison pour malheureusement en recevoir une dans le dos quelques moments après. Je m'arrête par la douleur et je sens qu'on m'empoigne par le bras. Il me plaque par terre et les bout de vers se renfoncent dans mon dos. Je sens chaque mouvement de ceux-ci s'introduires dans ma chair. Je ne prête plus attention aux multiples coups que mon oncle me donnent au visage et sur le corps, tout ce que je ressens c'est ces morceaux dans mon dos._

_Soudain, je sens quelque chose de froid sous mon chandail. Je tente de relever la tête mais je réussi seulement à la deuxième tentative. Et je me rends subitement compte que se sont les mains de mon oncle qui parcourt mon torce. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je l'ignore mais je sais que je n'aime vraiment pas ça et que je commence à avoir peur. Je tente de me dégager mais une poigne me retient au sol et j'entends mon oncle se dire à voix haute ''À quoi bon, je ne suis plus obligé de me retenir vue qu'on est au courant de ma violence'' Cette phrase, elle sonne comme une alarme dans ma tête pour me dire de quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible. Cette réflexion s'arrête instantanément par le contact d'une main déboutonnant ma chemise. Là c'est la panique totale, je sais ce qu'il veut faire et je ne veux PAS. _

Lâche-moi salopard!,_ dis-je en me tortillant de gauche à droite. Mais tout ce que j'obtiens c'est un nouveau coup de sa part et le son d'un déclic. J'écarquille mes yeux avec horreur, il vient tout juste de défaire ma ceinture et d'introduire sa main dans mon pantalon. Mais il ne se contente pas de cela, il remonte sa main et réussi à retirer mon pantalon pour ensuite promener ses mains un peu partout sur moi. Je crois que je vais vomir. J'essaye pour la énième tentative de bouger dans tous les sens pour rompre ce contact et je réussi de m'écarter un peu de lui. Il se rapproche de moi et mon pied tente de le frapper mais en vain, ça ne le fait pas reculer. Il tente de restreindre mes mouvements en m'agrippant les bras et les jambes mais je ne m'arrête pas pour autant de tenter de le frapper. Je crois qu'il commence à se fâcher parce qu'il commence à m'insulter et à me demander pourquoi je suis obligé de lui gâcher la vie. _!_En disant cela, il pose ses mains sur mon coup et commence à le serrer de plus en plus fort. Devant mes yeux, je vois des petits points noirs danser autour de moi. J'agrippe ses bras pour qu'il puisse me relâcher mais sa prise est trop forte, tout ce que je peux faire c'est de me débattre dans tous les sens en quête d'air. Je vois son regard fou m'observer mais il n'arrête pas pour autant de resserrer sa prise. Je commence à avoir la tête qui tourne en plus d'avoir horriblement mal aux poumons mais je continue à me débattre, encore et encore pour finalement ne plus rien ressentir. A-t-il relâché mon coup? Je crois que oui parce que je sens une quantité d'air s'infiltrer dans ma gorge d'un seul coup, ce qui me donne comme effet de m'étouffer. Je tousse encore et encore et je l'entends se plaindre pour que je me taise. J'ai beau tenter de me retenir, je ne réussi pas à obtenir une respiration normal sans que cela me brûle. Après quelques toux et quelques coups,__ je peux sentir le goût métallique du sang se déverser dans ma bouche alors__ je fini par ne plus émettre de son. Mon corps ne veut plus bouger tellement que je suis épuisé. Je crois que mon oncle profite du moment parce que je ressens encore ses mains sur mon corps avant de fermer les yeux._

_J'ouvre mes yeux faiblement et je vois au dessus de moi mon oncle. Plus exactement mon oncle nu. Quoi? Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient? Quelques secondes? Quelques minutes? Des heures? Mais mes réflexions s'arrêtent en prenant connaissance que moi aussi…je suis nu. Les larmes me montent aux yeux par la honte et par la peur de cette situation. Je l'entends murmurer quelque chose avant de sentir qu'il m'écarter violemment les jambes. Je n'ai pas le temps d'analyser la situation qu'une vive douleur me déchire le bas ventre. Je ne peux retenir mon cri tant la souffrance que je ressens est grande. Je tente de le stopper en le suppliant d'arrêter mais je crois que je l'excite plus que d'autre chose. Je le sens en moi et je le sens bouger de plus en plus férocement.__Ses coups de bassin m'en font perdre la tête tellement que la douleur est atroce. J'ignorais qu'il existait une aussi grande douleur sur cette terre. Entre deux appels à l'aide, je saisis qu'il me prendre dans ses bras et me colle contre lui pour pouvoir s'introduire plus profondément. Dégage, ne me touche pas. Je voudrais bien lui dire ses mots mais je ne peux que relâcher mes pleurs. Quelqu'un. Que quelqu'un vienne m'aider. Al? Al? Vient m'aider. S'il vous plaît quelqu'un. J'ai trop mal. Je veux que ça s'arrête. R…Roy. À ce nom mes sanglots redoublent et je peux sentir le goût de mes larmes salées se glisser dans ma bouche. Je voudrais tellement qu'il soit là, il a toujours le dont de me rendre le sourire. Mais vais-je être capable de resourire? Une autre douleur me prend et je sens par la suite quelque chose de chaud en moi. Je ne veux même pas connaître la provenance de cela mais je sais au fond ce que sais. Il se retire enfin mais ça m'arrache un autre cri de douleur. La pièce commence à tourner et mon souffle devient plus saccadé. Pourtant il a terminé, je le vois même se rhabiller et quitter la pièce sans me jeter un coup d'œil. Alors pourquoi je me sens aussi mal? Mais ce qui me préoccupe le plus c'est cette douleur qui ne fait que s'accroître plus bas, je porte alors, avec beaucoup de difficulté, mon attention sur ces dégâts et une seule chose porte mon attention. Du sang. Du sang, et encore du sang. Je continu à murmurer des appelles à l'aide dans le noire pour qu'on puisse venir me sortir de cet enfer, mais je sais qu'au fond de moi, que personne ne me viendra en aide. Je vois maintenant flou mais j'ignore si c'est dû au fait que je sombre dans l'inconscience ou du fait que j'ai les yeux remplis de larmes._

_Si Dieu excise vraiment, je souhaite lui demander une seule chose…mourir._

* * *

**Mari-Chan : **Non, Non,Non ne me tuez pas cher public. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA(viens de recevoir une brique dans le front). Je viens de découvrir une part de moi-même qui est très sadique en écrivant cette fanfic. (En plus c'est mon premier lemon…qui est…comment dire…pas très joyeux T_T')

**Ed :** Pas très joyeux…PAS TRÈS JOYEUX! MAIS JE VAIS LA…

**Roy :**Calme-toi Edward! Laisse-moi faire. JE VAIS TE BRÛLER VIVANTE ET JE…

**Maes :**Laisse-moi faire Roy. JE VAIS T'ASSASSINER (mais avant quelques photos de ma Elysa) ESPÈCE DE…

**Havoc :** Laisse-moi faire mon vieux. TU N'AS PAS HONTE DE CE QUE TU AS FAIT?

**Mari-Chan :** Eh…

*Tous les personnages de Fullmetal (même les homonculus) s'attaquent à la pauvre écrivaine alors durant qu'elle se fait torturer à mort voulez-vous bien lui laisser une petite review pour cadeau de mort? Arigato Gozaimasu!*

**Prochain chapitre: TOUT LE MONDE MEURT...(nah je rigole)...Est-ce que quelqu'un va venir en aide à notre pauvre Ed? Venez lire!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mari-Chan :** Tralalala les oiseaux brillent et le soleil chante.

**Roy :** Il y a un truc de bizarre dans ta phrase…

**Mari-Chan :** Mais non, mais non…je suis juste contente d'avoir fini un autre chapitre, c'est tout. ^^

**Ed : **J'ai bien hâte de voir ce que ça va donner…

**Mari-Chan :**Lisez…lisez et vous verrez. Alors je dis un gros merci à tout ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé un review et qui m'ont suivit jusqu'à maintenant. Alors je vous souhaite un bon chapitre.

* * *

La résidence Elric était maintenant dans le plus grand des silences. Mais dans un coin éloigné de la maison, une petite silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même pleurait à chaude larmes ne pouvant s'arrêter. Elle avait entendue tous les cris de douleur et les appelles à l'aide mais elle n'avait pas bougée. Ses jambes étaient complètement paralysées par la peur. Elle ne pouvait se déplacer, elle était trop effrayée qu'il lui arrive la même chose. Soudain le bruit d'une automobile démarrant lui indiqua que son oncle Jonas a quitter les lieux. Elle peut maintenant aller rejoindre son frère. Tranquillement, la petite ombre se déplaça à l'endroit ou elle avait entendu les sons. En descendant les marches elle aperçut des bouteilles écrasées un peu partout et des gouttes de sangs. À la vue de ce liquide, Alphonse paniqua et courut dans sa maison pour pouvoir trouver son frère aîné. En tournant vers la cuisine, il s'immobilisa soudainement par le choc de cette vision. Edward, son frère chéri était entièrement nu sur le sol, inconscient avec du sang qui l'entourait. Les larmes qu'ils avaient réussis a stoppées quelque moment auparavant recommença à glisser le long de ses joues. Son corps s'approcha à petit pas vers son frère et lorsqu'il vit une plaque de sang au niveau de ces cuisses il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et courut aussitôt vers l'extérieur pour trouver de l'aide. Mais en quittant son frère, il n'avait pas remarqué que celui-ci avait ouvert les yeux et qu'il l'appelait pour ne pas rester seul.

**Pov Roy :**

-Maes j'ai besoin d'aide…

-Pour faire quoi?

-Je…comment je fais pour…me…déclarer à un garçon?

-Ohhhh! Alors tu ne renis plus tes sentiments à ce que je vois.

-Oui,oui. Alors tu sais comment?

-Pas du tout…

-Rahhh!

-Mais…j'ai peut-être une idée qui va t'aider…

-Et?

-Tu n'as qu'à regarder dans un manga.

-Un manga?

-Plus précisément, un yaoi.

-QUOI! Mais tu m'imagines acheter _ça_ au magasin.

-Ah ouai, je n'y avais pas pensé…_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? J'entends crier..._bon débrouille-toi pour en trouver un.

-Mmm, mmm!

_-_Tout va bien mon chéri?

-Mouai…_Encore des cries. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe chez les voisins? _

-Tu m'écoutes?

_J'entends qu'on cogne à la porte. Qui cela peut bien être à une heure aussi tard?_

-Je vais te laisser Maes, il y a quelqu'un qui vient de rentrer chez nous.

-Tu attendais de la visite?

-Non, pas à ce que je sache.

-C'est peut-être un maniaque qui veut te kidnapper.

-Ouai, ouai…Je te laisse. Bye!

-ByeBye mon chéri!

_Je raccroche le combiné. Ce qu'il peu être énervant quand il le veut. Mais ça ne règle pas mon problème. Comment je fais pour trouver un yaoi sans avoir l'air ridicule?_

_Je descends les escaliers d'un pas fatigué et vois dans l'entrée mes parents au côté d'une personne. Je me rapproche et je peux voir qu'il est totalement paniqué. Je me rapproche encore et je reconnais par la suite Alphonse par ses cheveux blond. Il essaye de parler mais nous ne comprenons rien à cause de ses pleurs. Ça ne me rassure pas beaucoup de voir Alphonse chez nous. Je regarde mon père juste à côté de moi et nous nous échangeons un regard d'interrogation et d'inquiétude. Lorsqu'il relève la tête il m'aperçoit et se rapproche de moi à une vitesse folle. Il me regarde affolé et tente de m'expliquer ce qui se passe._

-Il faut…Edward…chez nous…Jonas…blessé…vite…vite…

- Calme-toi Alphonse, calme-toi! Ensuite prend le temps de nous expliquer.

-Pour commencer viens t'assir au salon mon chéri, _lui propose ma mère._

-NON! _Il y a vraiment quelque chose de grave pour qu'il agisse comme ça._

-Vite…Ed…suivez-moi.

_Et il se précipite dehors suivit de mes parents et de moi. Je vois qu'il court jusqu'à chez lui et il disparaît dans la maison. Nous le suivons et arrivé à la cuisine, nous le voyons accroupis à côté de quelque chose. J'entends ma mère s'exclamer d'horreur et je vois mon père accélérer le pas. Je continue d'avancer et là je comprends leur réaction. Devant moi, il y a Edward dans un salle état et…entièrement nu. Il est recouvert de bleu et de blessure qui saigne. Son visage est dans un état lamentable et arrivé à sa hauteur, je peux voir des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux. C'est la première fois depuis son arriver que je le vois dans une aussi grande détresse. Il est conscient mais il ne semble pas remarquer notre présence, comme s'il est concentré sur quelque chose. Mais que s'est-il passé? Mon père ne perd pas plus de temps et il le prends dans ses bras pour le soigner à la maison. Mais à peine qu'il lui ai touché le bras, Edward c'est aussitôt recroqueviller sur lui-même. J'espère que ce n'est pas ce que je pense._

_XXX_

_Nous sommes maintenant à l'hôpital, plus précisément dans la salle d'attente parce qu'Edward était dans un état trop grave pour qu'on puisse le ramener chez nous. Ma mère reste au côté de Alphonse qui ne lâche pas d'une semelle la porte ou laquelle son frère y est entrée, de peur à ce qu'il lui arrive quelque chose d'autre. Mon père lui est quelque part dans l'hôpital, sûrement en train de parler avec un médecin et moi, j'attends. J'attends de voir la suite. Et malheureusement ce que je croyais c'est belle et bien passé. Edward c'est fait battre et...violer. Les bleus sur sa peau, les entailles, et le sang qui maculait ses cuisses, j'ai encore cet horrible souvenir dans ma tête. Qui est le salaud qui l'a mit dans cet état? Sûrement sont oncle vue qu'il n'était plus à la maison. Et tout se reconstruit dans ma tête. L'Étrange comportement d'Edward, ses angoisse avec son oncle…j'aurais du le sentir venir et l'aider. Mais non, moi l'imbécile, je n'ai pas pu lui venir en aide. Mes réflexions se bousculent l'une par-dessus l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin s'avance vers nous. Ma mère se lève et lui demande comment Edward se porte._

-Il a de nombreuses blessures mais rien de grave. Il hors d'état de nuire.

-Ouf! Je suis soulagé.

-Part exemple j'ai à vous avertir que son état psychologique risque d'être le contraire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là docteur, _lui dis-je._

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que votre ami risque de développer une angoisse consente. Cela varie selon les gens qui vivent un traumatisme comme le viol. Certains ne supporte pas le contact de personne, il y en a qui son à fleur de peau, d'autre refuse de manger, de boire…il y a même des gens qui changent complètement de personnalité, tout dépend de la grandeur du traumatisme.

-Comment on va le savoir?

-Vous le remarquerez à force du temps. J'ai à vous avertir qu'il est normal s'il fait des cauchemars et qu'il fait des crises de panique la nuit. Vous n'avez qu'à le calmer sans être brusque ou sinon vous risquez d'empirer sa crise d'angoisse. Bon veuillez m'excuser, j'ai d'autre patient à voir.

-D'accord merci beaucoup docteur, _dit ma mère en lui serrant la main._

L'heure des visites est déjà terminée et nous devons partir de l'hôpital. Mes parents proposent à Alphonse de passer la nuit chez nous. Il accepte avec difficulté parce qu'il ne souhaite pas quitter sont frère mais il n'a pas le choix pour le moment. Le laisser seul chez lui n'est pas la plus des bonnes idées. Alors nous retournons tous les cinq avec pour dernier regard un petit Edward inconscient.

* * *

**Mari-Chan**: Edooooo …*veux le serrer dans ses bras parce qu'il fait trop pitié.*

**Ed :**Nah mais lâche moi salle déranger!

**Mari-Chan** : JE NE SUIS PAS DÉRANGER SALLE MORVEUX!

**Ed :** JE NE SUIS PAS UN MORVEUX SALLE FOLLE

**Mari-chan :**JE NE SUIS PAS Fol…le. Bon Ok je te l'accorde. Je suis peut-être folle mais je m'assume ^^

**Roy :** Et encore une fois tu coupe le chapitre quand sa commence à être intéressant.

**Mari-chan:** O_O

**Roy :** Quoi? J'ai un truc sur le visage?

**Mari-Chan** : Tu…tu trouve ma fic intéressante…j'en reviens pas…

**Roy :** Eh…non ce n'est pas ce que tu penses…

**Ed **: COMMENT OSES-TU ROY. JE SUIS A L'HÔPITAL ET TOI TU TROUVES ÇA INTÉRESSANT!

**Roy :** Ed…Je te jure que…

**Ed :**ARRÊTE AVEC TES EXCUSE JE…

**Mari-Chan :**Oups…je crois que la chicane va commencer. Alors pendant que ses deux cacas là se chicane…une petite review?

**Ed et Roy**: QUI TRAITES-TU DE CACA?

**Mari-Chan:** Je trouve que mes chapitres sont de plus en plus court à force que ma fic avance alors je vous promet que le prochain chapitre va etre gros ^^

**Prochain chapitre : La sortit d'edo de l'hôpital. Comment va-t-il réagir dans son nouveau quotidien?**


End file.
